More than Needed
by MystearicaBlaze
Summary: What happens when the Asahina's move into the Hinata household...and have seven new siblings . With a house comparable to a mansion and five girls in the household...will the Asahina's be able to get accustomed to the new house and live like a family with the Hinata's?
1. New siblings!

**So hi everyone ...I am the author of this story ; Mystearica Blaze**

 **I have made this Fanfic because BroCon is one of my most favorite anime's**

 **I only own the plot and the characters I made , all rights to its rightful owner**

 **Before I start the story I would like to give the introduction of my characters , P.S Ema is not included but she is still in the family**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING!**

* * *

 **1\. HINATA AIRA (MAIN)  
**

Appearance : Blonde (shoulder length hair ) with dazzling sky blue eyes

Age : 17

Personality : Cool and smart

She is the same age as Ema but isn't blood related . Knowing everything about her past she hates to reveal it . She has got a beautiful voice and loves to play the violin . She loves anime , manga , video games and often spends the whole night playing video games or watching anime.

 **2\. HINATA MIA**

Appearance : Raven black (waist length hair) with sparkling violet colored eyes

Age : 29

Personality : Kind and caring

She is the eldest among the Hinata siblings . Being the eldest all responsibilities fell on her shoulders regarding her siblings . She brought up her siblings with love and care . She is a dentist , but is mostly helping her father with his work .She likes to treat everything and everyone fairly.

 **3\. HINATA TOSHIRO**

Appearance : Raven black hair with blue contact lenses

Age : 25

Personality : Strict and disciplined

He is the second eldest among the Hinata siblings . He is a Computer Engineer . As Mia is mostly helping her father and is most of the time over seas , He took up the responsibility to look after his siblings . He is often called 'Oka - san ' ( mother) in a mocking way by his siblings , for which he has scolded them many times . He loves all his siblings the same .

 **4\. HINATA SASUKE**

Appearance : Dark blue hair with grey eyes

Age : 20

Personality : Fun and outgoing

He is a popular model , Fashion Designer and a voice actor , thanks to his amazing looks and voice . His character is the total opposite of what he displays inside the house . His humor has often saved him and his siblings from Toshiro's scolding . He is overprotective of his sisters and can become very hostile if someone messes with them .

 **5\. HINATA RUI**

Appearance : Dark blue hair (Hip length) with grey eyes

Age : 18

Personality : Girlish and athletic

The only thing that differentiates her looks from her brother (Sasuke) is her waist length hair . Even though their personalities are different people often are mistaken thinking they are twins . She loves reading books , listening to music and shopping as well gardening . Her favorite and latest favorite music idol is Asakura Futo

 **6\. HINATA RUKA**

Appearance : Silver (waist length ) hair with big blue eyes

Age : 10

Personality : Sweet and kind hearted

She is the youngest sibling among the Hinata's . She is sweet and loves to help out her elder Onii - san's and Onee - chan's . She loves stuffed toys and is mostly seen holding her bunny which is in white color and has a red collar with a red ribbon tied to one of its ears . She named her bunny Kimi and throws a big tantrum when she can't find him . Other than that she always obeys her elder siblings .

 **OK so here are the Hinata's , they'll be more characters of mine but I'll introduce them as they come along so for now enjoy the Chapter**

* * *

{3rd PERSON POV}

"13 Brothers?" The youngest sibling among the Hinata's squealed in delight

"Yes , that's right , you'll be having 13 new brothers " replied Rinatarou Hinata smiling at his daughter

"So your telling us , you met a woman on your business trip to Italy and both of you spent time together and fell in love?" asked Aira raising an eyebrow

"Yes sweetie , that's also correct "

"And then you proposed her and she said yes and now your getting married?" asked Rui rubbing her temple

"Yup"

"And because your getting married , you want her _13_ sons to move in with us , as our house is bigger then theirs " concluded Ema

"Yes they are moving in day after tomorrow , make sure you keep their rooms ready "

"Miwa - san may have been a busy woman before she met Dad" Sasuke whispered to Aira and they both laughed

"I talked to Miwa's sons yesterday and they are a bunch of very nice people , I also took all information regarding what kind of different things they would like in their rooms "

"Oh that's nice I wouldn't like to prepare rooms and later come to know they didn't like it" Toshiro replied

"C'mon now I have to leave or I'll miss my flight " said Rinatarou as he got up and kissed all of his children on their foreheads

"I'll make sure Mia arrives before our wedding , so that she gets a chance to meet her new brothers " he continued "Till then bye"

After seeing their father off , the Hinatas got to work "I got the list from Dad about the description of how they would like to have their rooms like , I'll give you copy of this right away , its a pity dad didn't right their names , and we forgot to ask anyway lets get to work "

"Alright " All of them chorused

"Ok , So Aira and Ema our in charge of all the furniture , including the mattress and curtains and bed , desk or closet , Sasuke and Rui your incharge of the electronics , like Television or the bell outside their rooms , and I will take care of cleaning the rooms and having them painted "

"You'll clean and paint thirteen rooms?"

"No! I said I will make sure the maids and butlers clean the rooms properly"

"Oh , ok"

"What should I do?" Ruka asked her eldest brother

"Your gonna help me" He said taking her hand "Now get to work"

* * *

"Yes , so we finished ordering a _13_ beds and _26_ individual sofa's with there tables , and desks and chairs for each room , gosh this is tiring , especially in this heat" Aira told her sister as they moved on to their next destination , sitting inside an air conditioned Limousine .

"We can't help it , choosing the best of the best furniture was important , so that we imply a good impression which is the most important thing when your meeting a person" replied the brunette

"True that"

"Let's move on , oh look we reached" said Ema getting down

They walked inside the heavily decorated shop in order to get the best curtains , bedsheets , cushions and so on .

"I don't understand why all of them have such different choices!" Aira sighed while going through the list

"Maybe that's what binds them together"

* * *

" I am tired" Rui whined as she and her brother walked around the shopping plaza

"So am I , but we have to finish ordering so that all of it arrives by tomorrow evening by the latest "

"But seriously who has _**13**_ sons ?"

"Miwa - san does"

"Lets eat something"

"Fine" replied Sasuke as he was dragged by his sister inside a cafe

"Hey ! Don't drag me everywhere you want to go , what if I get identified by someone , I am popular you know?"

"With the get up your wearing , I doubt some one will recognize you"

"True that"

"Do we have to finish ordering everything by today?"

"Yes , hopefully you don't want to disappoint Shiro - nii san "

"I could work like this all day than have him getting mad at me"

"Thought so"

* * *

"Yes in red color"

"Ne , Shiro - nii"

"What's wrong , Ruka?"

"I haven't done a single thing to help you"

"Uh lets see " He said going through the paper in his hand "Look Asahina Miwa san's youngest son is fond of stuff toys and bunny rabbits like you , how bout you go and buy some for him?"

"Could I?"

"Let me call Amy **(His girlfriend)** , and she'll accompany you"

"Yay! Its been so long since I met her"

* * *

"So the person we met the other day , you both are getting married?"

"Yup"

"That means ...more siblings?" Ukyo asked

"Yes , you'll have seven more siblings" Miwa replied

"But why do we have to move in , can't they?" Futo asked clearly stating he was not happy

"Their house is bigger than ours therefore it is clear you'll be shifting in "

"When?"

"Day after tomorrow"

"That fast? We aren't robots that we'll be able to pack everything so fast"

"All the furniture is gonna remain here , just pack the stuff you actually wanna take , you know like the books and anime CDs , posters"

"Alright" All of them chorused getting up

"Natsume!"

"Yes?"

"You are supposed to move in too"

"Fine"

"Masaomi?"

He turned around to look at his mother

"When is Hikaru coming back?"

"I don't know but I'll make sure he arrives before your marriage"

* * *

"Who calls this a house? Its a freakin' palace!" Yusuke shouted at the top of his lungs

"Oh come on Asahina you don't have to shout so loudly " Aira said covering her ears

"Hinata - san! What are you doing -"

"Sorry for my brother's bad manners! Hi its nice to meet you I am Asahina Tsubaki"

"Hinata Aira , welcome"

With that said she led her new brothers inside the mansion "You would like to cover your ears"

"What for?"

"You'll know but don't blame me about it later" replied the blonde . She was pissed because she was made to welcome the Asahina's . The thing she didn't want to do but they picked chits and the odd one out was her

She took a deep breath and shouted at the top of her lungs " Shiro - nii! Rui! Ruka! Sasuke - nii! They are here!"

"What are you shouting like that for?" Sasuke said coming down

"Exactly ...Can't you call us like a normal person?" Toshiro said coming down holding Ruka's hand with Rui on his heels "Anyway please make yourselves comfortable . Aira lead them towards the drawing room "

"Follow me"

* * *

 **(Time to describe the mansion)**

 **OK so it was a big mansion , with its roof painted in maroon and walls in creamish white . Its main entrance was two big wooden doors . Entering it you could see a red carpet over a wooden floor . In front of the main entrance was the big staircase behind which was the elevator . The mansion had seven floors in total , including the ground floor . The seventh one was basically more like a terrace . And the sixth one was used for all the parties held in the mansion. The fifth one was the drawing room and also in a way the study . The fourth one was the place where the Hinata's had their rooms . The third floor used to be guest's room along with the second one , because many a times Rintarou's friends or distant relatives would come to visit . But now the third floor was fully occupied by the Asahina's . The first floor was the place where all the maids and butlers lived .**

 **The drawing room will be entered from behind so when I type make sure you look at it from that point  
**

 **So these are the basics , I'll keep adding stuff which maybe will appear in future**

* * *

"Whoa , I mean a serious whoa" said Tsubaki as they entered the drawing room . The drawing room had a couch **(In a way like a U something like I_I)** right in front of the elevator towards the middle of the room . About 17 people could fit on that . In front of it were two glass tables . And in front of that was another 3 seater sofa .Towards the right corner was a swing with cushions inside . Towards the left was a table with two individual sofas around it . Behind the couch were white colored plated curtains . The wall was decorated with different paintings and there were different show pieces around the room . Next to the elevator in the middle was the Television with the music system below it . Beside the Television hung on the walls were pictures of the Hinata siblings together.

"Please have a seat "

All the Asahina siblings sat on the couch together . A moment later the Hinata's arrived everyone except Mia and Ema . Toshiro , Sasuke and Ruka joined the Asahina's on the couch while Rui and Aira sat on the sofa in front of them .

Awkward silence filed the room , with both families studying each other and then Ruka broke the silence "How about introductions?''

Everyone in their own way thanked Ruka in their heads for breaking the silence . " My name is Hinata Ruka and I am 10 years old , its very nice to meet you" she said as she smiled and bowed

"Hi my name is Asahina Wataru and I am 11 years old" Wataru said as he was the first to respond

Toshiro got up ashamed of his manners " My name is Hinata Toshiro and I am the second eldest in the Hinata household . I am a computer engineer , sorry for our bad manners"

"I am Hinata Sasuke third eldest among the Hinata siblings , I am a fashion designer , model and a voice actor , please take care of us"

" Hinata Rui , Third year high school student in Bright Centrair Private Academy"

"Hinata Aira , Second year high school student in Hinode High School"

"Wait if your my sister then that means - " Yusuke said suddenly getting up

 _DING!_ The elevator door opened and walked out Ema . "Sorry I am late" She said bowing

Aira turned around to look at Yusuke and she smirked when she saw how bewildered he was . The whole class except Ema knew he had a crush on her . He clamped a hand on his mouth and sat back down

" I am Hinata Ema , Second year high school student very nice to meet all of you!" She said and came and joined Aira and Rui

" I am Asahina Masaomi , and I am a Pediatrician "

" Asahina Ukyo , I work a a lawyer "

" I am Asahina Kaname , I look forward to spending time with you my cute imouto chan's "

" A perv definitely " Aira whispered in Rui's ear

" I am Asahina Tsubaki and this is Azusa , we look similar right? We are twins" He said as he winked "And we both are voice actors too!" He said particularly looking at Sasuke

" Oh and this is Natsume , we are actually triplets and not twins"

Both of his brothers smacked him on his head on either side "We can introduce ourselves too!" They said in unison

"Don't you think the person sitting next to the red head looks similar to someone " Rui whispered

"Nope never seen him"

"Hello , I am Louis. All of you girls have wonderful hair . Hopefully you'll let me do it for you sometime "

"Really ? You will? Thank you!" Ruka piped up

" Louis is a professional hairdresser after all" Azusa said smiling

" Subaru , University student"

" Asahina Iori , Third year high school student in Bright Centrair Private Academy " He said smiling at Rui who smiled back

" Asahina Yusuke , Second year high school student in Hinode high " He said basically eyeing Ema who waved slightly

" Asahina or Asakura Futo -" started the pop idol but was cut off by Rui squealing

" FUTO - KUN!" she shouted at the top of her lungs "OMG , I can't believe your standing in front of me! I am your biggest fan!" She said shaking his hand violently

Futo himself was shocked for a second but regained his composure and replied "Thank goodness their is someone who appreciates real talent" He said smiling

" Of course , a talent like yours shouldn't go to waste , right?"

" Talent my foot" Aira said as she was pissed seeing both of them act like that

"What did you say?"

" Firstly your songs are all meant to make girls go wild , males could puke listening to them , also half of them have no deep meaning hidden behind it , so its basically waste of talent that is if you have some"

 _SILENCE_

Tsubaki and Yusuke fell down laughing . And the rest were trying to hide smiles

"Aira apologize immediately!" Toshiro said getting up

" Don't make her what she said is correct" Tsubaki said trying to control her laughter

"How about a showdown to see if what you say is really true!" Futo said flustered and red from embarrassment

" Alright! Ruka please be a good girl and fetch me the Karaoke set"

"Okay!" She said as she ran off , and in a momment was back with the karaoke set

" Are you sure you wanna do this? No one ever beat her high score" Sasuke said

" Then let her taste the fruit of losing " Futo said with a confident smile

" Choose your song" said Aira as she started it

" Oh look they have my song too. I'll sing that , because obviously no one can beat the original "

With that said he started singing his own song 'Get ready tonight' . After he finished singing , most of the people present applauded . He got a total of 994 points out of 1000 . He smirked . "How good can you be?"

" Let see where is my main song "

" You have songs from anime too?"

"Yup , here it is !" She said as she clicked on 'Akane' by 'UxMishi' from 'Kaichou wa maid sama' . She took a deep breath and started . Everyone in the Asahina family excluding Futo , were very impressed . She got a total of 998 points

" I can be this good" She said smirking "I am sorry I should have gone easy on you"

"Please don't mind her manners , lets have tea" Toshiro said as he could feel the atmosphere getting heated

* * *

 **Finally done with the first chapter!**

 **Hope you liked it!  
**

 **Do leave a review!**

 **Until next time...Sayonara!**

 **MYSTEARICA BLAZE**


	2. Unexpected Events

**Ok dear readers I am back with another chapter ...**

 **Hope you enjoy...**

 **I present to you the next and the new chapter**

* * *

"Look over there aren't they the Hinata sisters?"

"Yeah arriving in style like always"

"Well they are cool but - wait! What is Asahina Yusuke doing with them?"

As the two popular Hinata sisters made their way through the grounds of their high school with their step brother trotting behind them , they like always were the hot topic for people to discuss.

* * *

"You and Ema - san and Aira - san are siblings?" asked Yusuke's best friend Sasakura Kazuma during lunch .

"Yes" He said "Now could you stop laughing?"

"I-I am sorry I can't" He said as he doubled over "My sympathy is with you" He said as he took a bite from his bento

"Don't make a big deal out of it"

"C'mon dude , everyone in class except Ema - san knows you like her"

"Still! If you keep teasing me like this she will surely come to know!"

"Sorry!"

* * *

School had ended with lots of teasing and making fun of , and Yusuke for one was tired of it . For the first time in the whole day he was happy about something ; Going home . They reached back and the driver got out to open the door for them . They were greeted by three maids as soon as they entered the mansion . Aira handed her bag to a maid and Ema did the same . Yusuke on the other hand wasn't aware of such things and refused to hand his bag over . Aira sighed and Ema smiled politely as she told him what to do . After that the three siblings made there way to the fifth floor . When they entered they could feel a different air of fun and enjoyment . Soon enough they noticed that someone who didn't belong to any of the families living in this mansion had caused this .

"Aria!Em!"

"Amy? What are you doing here?"

She pouted . "You mean I am not welcome here?"

"You know she didn't mean that" Ema said

"Of course " She smiled "Another one of your brothers?" She asked as she made her way towards Yusuke .

 **(Harune Amy  
**

 **Appearance : Red hair with big maroon eyes**

 **Age : 25**

 **Personality : Kind hearted )**

"Hi I am Amy its nice to meet you " she said as she shook his hand

"Y-Yusuke" He said awkwardly shaking her hand

"Your brothers are so much fun " she said smiling . Aira looked around . The people who were present were Kaname , Tsubaki , Azusa , Iori , Rui , Masaomi , Ukyo

"I see you met some of them "

"Yup"

"Wait! Where is Shiro nii?"

"He had some important work so he'll be a bit late"

"Ah I see"

"We were gonna come home together but he had to stay due to some emergency"

"Ohhh" I said as I gave her the were-gonna-come-home-together-huh?look while she punched my arm lightly

"How about we do something fun?"

"Good idea Aira chan! Let's play something"

"How about the 'dare' game?"

"Yup let's play that"

"Are you fine with that Masa nii?"

"There's no harm in it "

"Wish there were more players"

As if on cue the elevator opened and Toshiro, Subaru, Natsume, Sasuke, Louis and Fuuto entered the room

"Perfect timing we were gonna play the 'dare' game " Ema said

"And nobody is allowed to back off" Amy said smirking and looking at Toshiro who raised an eyebrow

"Do we have to play?" Sasuke asked

" Oh somebody is scared" Rui said

"Dream big, bring it on! "

"Lets revise the rules " Aira said standing up as everyone present nodded "This game consists of picking lots . We are eighteen people with seventeen lots and one lot of the 'KING' . Whoever gets 'KING' is free to make anyone do anything but the real thing is that nobody knows who got which number . But remember if you don't do what the KING tells you to you could get a punishment worse than the dare "

"Those are some interesting rules" Fuuto said as he smirked

"Lets start" Aira said as everyone came and picked a lot

"Whose the 'KING'"? Ema asked

Rui ran a hand through her hair "I am" She said smiling dangerously

"What's your dare 'Oh great King!' " Tsubaki said waving his hands dramatically "Who will be the lucky one to face your dare" he continued

Rui smirked "Lets see..." She said as looked at everyone intensly

"This could be bad" Sasuke whispered

"Number three is to be my slave for a week and do everything I say and if you disobey me the consequences will be bad" Rui said looking around in order to find her slave

"Whose number three?" Iori asked "I am seven"

"I am four" Tsubaki said

"Eleven"

"Eight"

"One"

"Six"

"Fifteen"

"Two"

"Sixteen"

"Five"

"Twelve"

"Nine"

"Fourteen"

"Ten"

"Thirteen"

"Seventeen"

"That only leaves one person..." Azusa said as everyone looked at Fuuto

"What no way!" Rui cried "Don't worry Fuuto-kun ! You aren't going to be enslaved by me! I take back my dare!"

"What did you say Ms. KING? Your gonna take back your dare but won't that be unfair to the rest? Play the game fair and square or..." Sasuke said in a threatening tone

"But Fuuto - kun..."

"Forget it ...I'll do the stupid dare , I am not gonna back out cause I am not a coward am I"

"FUUTO - KUN! You're the best"

"Oh Tsubaki did you pick up?" Aira asked and Fuuto realised no one even bothered to see (according to him) his epic enslavement drama

"Whose the King this time?"

"My My , Aren't I a lucky one?" Kaname said

 _No way not him!_ Aira thought in despair

"I would like to spend a day with my cute imouto's " He said **(In a way Amy is also his sister)** "So Five , Nine , Fifteen and Thirteen get ready for a beach trip"

Everyone looked at the girls . Aira was sighing in relief . Ema was smiling and Rui was talking to Amy about some shoe brand

"Wait what happend?" Kaname looked around in disbelief

"I am five" Subaru said as he stared at his lot

"And I am Thirteen" Yusuke said and looked like he was about to cry

"I am seventeen" Tsubaki said face palming himself

"I am ...Nine" Iori finished

"NO WAY!" Kaname cried in disbelief

"What do you mean by No way!? We are the ones suffering here because of your good for nothing brain!" Tsubaki shouted

"I don't wanna go to the beach with this guy!" Yusuke cried

"Enough . Its a dare and you gotta fulfil it . Sadly you got the numbers Kaname chose but we can't do anything except you guys going along . Now stop whining. Tsubaki! Yusuke! " Natsume shouted

"Lets play the next round"

"Alright" Everyone chorused and picked up lots

"Yay! I am the KING!" Amy said fist pumping in the air

"All the best Shiro nii" The Hinata siblings chorused together as Toshiro glared at them

"What for?" Louis asked

"Actually last time when we had played the 'dare' game , Shiro nii got a dare from Amy to do - "

"What's the dare?" Toshiro said stopping Rui from saying further

"Number seventeen is gonna spend a day alone with me" she said smiling "And you have to make sure I have fun . Now who is seventeen?"

Everyone looked at Toshiro who shook his head .

"Then who is seventeen?"

"I am" Everyone turned and looked at Ukyo who showed the lot which said '17'. Everyone then turned to look at Toshiro with a oh-so-sad-your-girlfriend-is-spending-a-day-with-your-brother-privately-how-heartbreaking-look

"What?" Toshiro said clearly annoyed "She is spending a day with him and Ukyo is a really nice guy and he'll take good care of her , so there is nothing to worry" Toshiro said and he looked at Ukyo who smiled and nodded

"Pick up your lots" Rui said

"Ha!Hahaha!" Aira laughed like a devil "Seems like my time has finally come!"

"She's gone mad!" Ema said

"Don't worry happens everytime she gets KING" Sasuke said

"Now whose ready to get embarrased?" She said her eyes dead serious

Most of the people gulped

"Number four propose sixteen in the most romantic way possible and then kiss him/her on the cheek"

"What?" Ema and Yusuke got up at the same time

"Wait don't tell me..." they both started

"Perfect!" Aira smiled "Aren't my flukes the best? So whose four among you?"

"Me" Ema said finding sudden interest in her sneakers

"Oopsies" Aira said as she looked at Yusuke who was blushing darker than his hair color

"C'mon don't be so shy , because now that I know your numbers I can make your punishment worse"

Ema gulped and walked towards Yusuke who was stuck to the couch frozen like a statue . Aira quietly took her phone out and started recording . Ema knelt down to one knee blushing darker than Yusuke

She opened her mouth then turned "How do I start?"

"By saying something romantic"

She gulped again "Yusuke - kun..." She shut her eyes , took a deep breath and opened them again

"Ever since the first time I met you I fell in love with you , your the sunshine in my rainy days , joy in my sadness , love in my hatred . I am in love with you will you go out with me?"

Aira gaped at the way Ema proposed it was as if it was real . Ema moved closer in order to finish the second part of the dare and Yusuke whose face was now matched the ruby gem turned his face to make things easier and closed his eyes . Ema kept coming closer , Yusuke kept squinting his eyes shut . Everyone watched intently . Even Fuuto who was minutes earlier acting like he was bored.

Just as her lips were about to touch his cheeks Yusuke turned "STOP -"

And something very wrong happened . They kissed . Both of them frozen to the spot . Half of the people gaped half stared . Sasuke was the first to recover "EMA!"

They broke their kiss . Ema covered her face with her hands and Yusuke clamped a hand on his mouth . Ema ran towards the elevator while Yusuke ran in the opposite direction towards the staircase. In less than half a minute they were out of sight.

Everyone was silent because of the scene that had just unfolded in front of them . Aira covered her eyes with her hand and sighed as she stopped recording the video which got saved to the video files . "I'll go change" Sasuke said getting up

"I am also coming" And one by one all of them left leaving Aira alone

 _What am I gonna do? Em will never forgive me!_

 _I gotta apologize...to both of them_

 _Lets get this over with..._ She stood up

And with that thought she left the room.

* * *

 **Whoa! I don't know what was I thinking while typing this chapter**

 **But Yusuke is my favorite character and I get very mad when he doesn't end up with Ema ...its a bit silly but that's the way I am...**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Keep reading!**

 **MYSTEARICA BLAZE**


	3. Because it was ironic

**Hi everyone ...Mystearica Blaze here ...**

 **I present to you the next and the new chapter**

* * *

Aira gulped thrice before actually knocking on Ema's door . But giving in she finally knocked .

"Em?" She whispered it had to come out like a normal sentence but it didn't

Ema opened the door and only one eye of hers was seen which was also very red. Guilt washed over Aira

"Aria?" She said and for a sec Aira didn't even hear her

"Look Em I didn't do it on purpose it was just that I was so in the game that I -"

"It fine" She sniffed "Come in " She said opening her door and letting her in

"You are mad at me aren't you?" Aira said as she sat down at her desk

When Ema didn't say anything , Aira found her answer that Ema was angry . Who wouldn't be? I just had my first kiss thanks to a stupid game and I should be fine? Hell no!

"What can I do to make you forgive me?" Aira asked

Ema looked thoughtful for a moment and even though she was crying and sniffing she smirked "You wear a dress to Papa's marriage"

"What?" Aira asked her full of shock . The other day when they were discussing what to wear for the marriage, Aira had refused the idea of wearing a dress and said she would wear a suit but not a dress even though everyone said she should wear one

"Will you?"

Aira desperately wanted Ema to forgive her . And in front of what she did to her this was small . But she had always dreaded wearing a dress because if you wear a dress that means you wear heels. And heels is something Aira hated! The last time she wore heels she couldn't walk properly for an hour and after that her legs were swollen and she couldn't walk properly . That was when Aira was small about 10 years old and very fond of heels. But when she wore it for the first time now you know what happened

"I-I will" She said even though she hated doing it .

"Thank you!" Ema said as she came and hugged Aira

"So you have forgiven me?"

"Yup!"

 _Boy that was easy but in its way very dreadful!_

* * *

And now Aira was stuck in the same situation again but this time location was different . She was standing in front of Yusuke's room this time .

She knocked thrice and took a step back and called "Yusuke are you there?"

The door opened revealing a very red Yusuke who refused to look at Aira in the eye

"Are you alright?" She asked him

"You are asking me whether I am alright or not! How can I be? I just kissed a girl I had a crush on since the past half year and that too because of your stupid dare! Of course I am not fine!" He shouted . Aira gave him the are-you-mad?-its-a-hallway-people-can-hear-you-look.

He opened the door to let Aira in getting even more embarrassed . Aira walked in and saw it was messy like real messy . What do you expect of a guy?

"Yusuke , look I didn't do it on purpose" Aira said as she looked at him

He gulped still red like a tomato but Aira noticed his face was turning normal again . "I know it wasn't your fault Aira - san..."

"Refer to me as Aira , and yes it was my fault . I am sorry and I don't expect you to forgive me but if you ask me to do something I will do it" He looked thoughtful for a moment before asking -

"Is Hinata mad at me?"

"She didn't look like she was"

"You talked to her?"

"Yeah . She has already forgiven me"

"Oh...I see . But will she talk to me?"

"Of course she will she knew it wasn't your fault either"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

He looked relieved and then something fun popped in Aira's mind . "Hey Yusuke?"

"Hm?"

"How was the feeling of kissing your crush?"

He blushed and Aira was amazed at how fast his face color changed . "Kidding" She said "Anyway I decided to spy on Kyo - san and Amy on there private date, with Em wanna come?"

Aira was still a bit sad so she wanted to make him feel good and it would give Ema and him a chance to patch up.

"Kyo - nii? Oh yeah" He said as he suddenly remembered

"So?"

"Count me in"

* * *

And the day to fulfill the 'Dares' finally came . The dreaded Sunday . Amy had come so that she and Ukyo could go to wherever he was taking her . Fuuto looked like he was very pissed and Rui kept apologizing all the time . And as for Kaname ...well the poor guy fell ill at the constant thought of not being able to go to the beach with his sisters .

But among all of this there was a certain guy who was...well looked like he was very unhappy. Toshiro kept tapping his feet in a nervous manner when everyone was in the living room chatting happily . He had decided to keep a close eye at Amy and Ukyo ...at least till they were at home. And that's why he refused to do his work in his room.

Aira who had noticed this smirked and called out "Ne Shiro - nii! You anyway can't go with Amy and Kyo - san to wherever they are going-" She decided it would be better not to use the word 'Date' "-so it is better that you stop bothering about it" And Sasuke and her shared a smirk

"What are you talking about Aira? Who said I am worried about them?"

 _It is quite visible that is why. "_ Alright...Emmy , Yusuke lets go!"

"Where are you guys going?"

"To buy some stuff for school purpose we are gonna do some stupid project"

"Ah , be back on time"

"Its gonna be late cause we are going to a friend's house to complete it , right?"

"Yeah" Ema said playing the innocent game with Aira

"Alright , not more than seven"

"As you wish Oka - san" Aira said as she winked and walked towards the elevator

"I'll drop you if you want" Sasuke said getting up "I am going to the studio anyway"

"Sure lets go!"

The thing was they were going to follow Amy and Ukyo who had left an hour ago . Even though she wasn't sure she knew that Toshiro would do the same so it would be better if they stay out of his sight. They got to the car and Sasuke and Yusuke sat in front while Aira and Ema sat behind . There was awkward silence filling mainly because of the event which took place a few days ago . When Aira and Ema had told Sasuke that both of them along with Yusuke were gonna spy on Amy and Ukyo , Sasuke had insisted on coming along . Even though he said he had no particular reason for coming , his two sisters knew that he didn't want history to repeat .

Aira breaking the silence asked Yusuke if he had any idea which would be the most likely place Ukyo could take Amy .

"Um...the most likely place would be the farmhouse we have on the road to Osaka near the beach"

"Why is that?"

"Because that's the most likely place for a nice holiday , other than that when I had asked him where he was going on a Saturday he told me he would go and give it a nice clean"

"But isn't it too far?"

"It is. Takes about roughly five hours"

"Could it be to put us off guard so that we don't follow them?"

"High possibility"

"Then where to?"

"We have another house near Tatadohama beach... And its got a really pretty view , something which girls would like"

"Tatadohama beach? How about we check that first?"

" 'Kay lets do it!"

And now they were on there way to the Asahina's private house near Tatadohama beach. After some time Yusuke and Sasuke were having a conversation about a football match , Aira was listening to songs and Ema was gazing out of the window half heartedly listening to her brothers converse. After some time when they realized they were nearing the beach Sasuke asked Yusuke the directions to the house and while he directed him Aira told them how they are gonna spy.

They parked a block ahead of the house and cautiously made their way towards the house which now looked very small to be called a house. As they moved closer Ema spotted Ukyo's black car and they were happy they didn't go all the way to Osaka . The four of them had a quick look around the so - called house . They found a tree that had branches on both sides of the wall. Deciding to climb it Aira was the first to climb it , helping Sasuke who helped Ema and then Yusuke . They jumped on the other side and swiftly made their way around the lawn . Now coming in from the gate would be super stupid so instead they chose this but it wasn't proving very great either .

Just before they got to the backyard they could hear someone laughing and they stopped. No way they gotta hide somewhere! Fast! Quickly with brisk footstpes they started climbing the nearset yet tallest tree in order to hide yet eavesdrop. They went up and up the tree and then slowly branch by branch and very quietly they changed trees to have a better look . Finally finding a suitable place to sit , Aira helped Ema as the boys quietly sat on one of the branches above them.

And now Amy was in full sight , laughing clutching her stomach while Ukyo smiled . They were preparing for something . A barbeque? Aira thought as she hungrily gazed at the ingredients that were being layed out by Ukyo as he happily talked to Amy . Oh Shiro - nii...You poor thing! Aira thought comically imagining her very strict and disciplined brother all sulky.

"No but I seriously think that nothing could bring out the 80s better than that movie"

"Highly agreed. The roles are very well played" Ukyo agreed

"And the music of those times ...Defining it in one word would be..."

"Classy?"

"Yeah! Classy!"

"Reminds me. We have one of those players here and some old CD's of that time which Mother loved dearly . If I am not mistaken they are kept in the store room. Want me to get it?"

"If it is not a bother"

"Never will be" Ukyo said as he went inside and Amy started cutting vegetables . After some time Ukyo was back with a Music player and some old CD's . He put in a CD and Aira's eyes widened as she realized that it was one of the songs that were like super popular of their times. Aira had to resist the urge to jump down the tree and sing and dance like a mad person which happens everytime happens when she hears such awesome songs! (Though no one has ever seen her like that)

"Amy?"

"Yes?" She said as she hummed along with the song

"Do you think Toshiro is mad?"

"Shiro?" She looked thoughtful for a second "I dunno . Most probably not he doesn't get angry at such things

"Thats a relief"

"You were worried?"

"Yeah a bit"

They shared a smile and got back to what they were doing . They started conversing again just like they were before and now the people sitting on the tree were bored. And...hungry.

Aira took out sone lollipops from her pocket and offered everyone one and they gladly took it not bothering whether it would fill their tummy or not.

Aira lazily twirled the lollipop as she was listening to the two people down there talk . It was for a split second that she thought there was somebody in the tree right in front of the one they were sitting on. She moved a bit and saw a white collar of a shirt sticking out of the tree directly in front of her . And then her eyes widened . They weren't the only people who were here eavesdropping. There was a certain person who Aira could see directly but the person couldn't see her and she smirked. So he had come after all.

And as if on cue the conversation was again turned back on him .

"So how did you and Toshiro meet?"

"Eh? Well we knew each other since high school"

"Oh? So high school lovers or something?"

"Nah...I always knew Shiro liked me cause Aira told me but it was always me who had a crush on him first"

"Oh"

"So you never had a girlfriend?"

"I did"

"Really? Whats her name?"

"Reina"

"And where is she right now?"

"I don't know and frankly I don't care"

"But isn't she your girlfriend?"

"WAS!"

Amy got scared at Ukyo's sudden outburst and she moved a little away "I am sorry I shouldn't have asked so much"

"Its alright...Did I scare you?"

"A bit" She replied as she laughed nervously

"Lets finish this and I'll take you somewhere"

"Alright"

And now those two were busy finishing the preparation for their meal . In a way the four sitting up the tree were happy because their legs were paining and as for the young guy sitting right in front of them was busy shooting daggers at the blonde lawyer's back.

Sasuke signalled them to get down the tree and they did . In less than a minute they were already out and making their way back towards the car.

"Lets grab something to eat while we can" And the other three nodded enthusiastically. Searching for the perfect place for a prefect meal they stopped by a fancy looking restaurant . Sasuke told them he would park the car and come and they should probably go inside .

As Aira , Ema and Yusuke sat on a table of four deciding what to eat a silverette came up , took a chair and sat down next to Aira.

Aira's eyes shot up as she looked at the person who sat next to her . He was wearing a blue cap and big sunglasses .

"And who are you?" She asked her voice as sharp as a knife

The person lowered his sunglasses revealing none other than Sasuke's face as he gestured them to keep quiet.

* * *

After a nice and fulfilling meal the siblings decided to go back and check on Amy and Ukyo. As they were going something interesting caught Ema's eye and she told Sasuke to stop which he did. She got out dragging Aira with her in a nearby shop. They came out two minutes later and jogged towards the car.

"So what do you have in there?" Sasuke asked gesturing towards the small bag in Ema's hand

"These" She smiled as she took out a pair of binoculars

"According to her if we are spying Binoculars is a must" Aira said as she slid next to Ema

"She's got a point" Sasuke said as he resumed driving

When they reached they saw Ukyo's car pulling out . Sasuke kept driving towards them in order to take a turn to get to the next lane but that meant they were going to pass them

"What are you doing? STOP!" Aira shouted

"No! You guys duck! NOW!" And they did well except for Sasuke because he was still in his get up from before so it didn't matter. Ukyo's car passed by and some moments later they got up when Sasuke told them to do so.

"Close call" Yusuke said as he looked in the rearview mirror

"So what now?"

"What do you expect? We follow" Aira said as she smirked

"Lets go!"

* * *

As the four siblings followed not far behind the blonde lawyer's car , there was somebody who was following the same car. He wasn't very happy with his girlfriend going on a date with somebody else and instead he was very angry. He was now following Ukyo's car wanting to know where he was taking his girlfriend. Toshiro himself had rarely gone out with Amy alone but the fact of her going with someone else irked him more.

As the lawyer's car parked near the beach , the four following behind quietly got down . "Now what?"

"True , we can't hide anywhere now even if we want to lets go home" Ema said as she kept her eyes on the two people who they were following.

"Not so fast" Sasuke said as he smirked

"I don't like the way he smirks. You are gonna make us do something embarrasing right?" Yusuke asked as he backed away a bit

"I am impressed by your guessing skills" Sasuke replied taking a step forward

* * *

"What the heck am I wearing?" Yusuke asked as he pulled the skirt he was wearing

"You aren't the only one" Sasuke said as he jabbed some make up on his face

"This is the only option we have" Ema said as she fixed her wig

"I feel like I am cosplaying" Aira said as she put on her jacket

Right now the four siblings were getting ready to follow the duo which was now strolling around the beach . Thanks to Sasuke's idea they were currently dressing up so that they do not get recognized . But the idea consisted of you could say dressing up as the opposite gender. So Yusuke currently had long black hair and was wearing a black skirt and a white sleeveless top , Sasuke was wearing shorts , knee high boots a red tank top and a red hair wig which was tied in a ponytail , Ema was wearing a normal blue Tee with skinny jeans and a blonde wig and Aira? She was wearing a lavender colored wig(Ironic for a guy's hair) with a orange Tee and blue jeans with a brown jacket.

"The thing that bothers me the most is that why do you have clothes that are worn by girls?"

"You don't know how many times I have to wear clothes like these"

"Believe me I am not interested in knowing" Aira muttered as they started walking on the beach

"Where are they?"

"I can't see them either"

"Lets split up and look"

"Kay , Ema come on lets look this side" Aira said as she grabbed Ema and they ran straight

And the now they were searching for where the duo had disappeared . They looked around , almost everywhere until Yusuke spotted Amy . Sasuke called the girls and told them the location .

"For now lets follow them " He said and Yusuke nodded running behind him

* * *

"Where are they?" Aira asked

"There" Sasuke said pointing towards the duo who weren't visible because of the crowd

"Uh huh I can quite see them"

"Lemme show you!" Yusuke said as he started jogging and well his skirt flew up and the guys around gaped like perverts

Aira ran behind him , caught up and punched him "Idiot!" She hissed "You are a girl you can't keep running around as you like"

He nodded and Aira gestured him to continue walking , but Amy and Ukyo had disappeared.

"Lets keep walking in the direction we were following" Ema said as she kept walking

The rest nodded and kept walking but Amy and Ukyo were nowhere to be found

"Lets go home. We already have been out for more time than we were supposed to" Sasuke said "Lets stop it here"

"This is so much fun" Aira said a pleading look in her eyes " Little bit more..."

"No" Sasuke replied firmly "Now c'mon"

Aira pouted and followed the other three back to the car. The ride back was silent as Ema silently fiddled with the binoculars she couldn't use. Aira was busy listening to songs , Yusuke was asleep and Sasuke had his eyes fixed on the road.

* * *

It had been three hours since Aira and the other three had come back. Filled with boredom they lazily spread around the room.

After what looked like forever Amy and Ukyo returned. Amy looked a bit distracted but didn't let it show.

"So where did you take Amy chan?" Tsubaki asked being the curious soul he is

Aira opened her mouth to reply but quickly covered it with a fake sneeze when Amy raised her eyebrow. Nevertheless she shrugged and replied "Tatadohama beach"

"Oh the villa we have there?"

Ukyo nodded and Amy smiled.

"By the way have any of you seen Shiro?" Amy asked looking at everyone

"No"

"Nope"

"I think he might be in his room"

"Ah! Alright I'll check that out" Amy said as she took the stairs and ran upstairs. She came downstairs a few minutes later .

"He is not in his room" She said her eyebrows furrowed

"Then he might have gone somewhere"

"On a Sunday?" Amy asked "No way Sundays are too precious to Shiro"

"Call him up"

"Good idea"

Amy walked to a corner a dialed his number she waited as it kept ringing . After four rings he picked it up

"Hello Shiro? Where are you?"

"I am sorry I am busy so I'll talk to you later" He said as he hung up

Amy stared at the phone , dumbfounded . She was worried and confused. Never , never in her life had this happened.

 _Never in her life had Toshiro hung the phone when she called._

 _It was crazy but true..._

* * *

 **So I end it here...**

 **Thank you everyone who reviewed my story , followed it and added it to their favorite lists , never forgetting my awesome readers!**

 **Please don't be a silent reader and do review! They give me motivation to write!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **MYSTEARICA BLAZE**


	4. Marriage and Heart breaks

**Hi everyone ...Mystearica Blaze here ...**

 **I present to you the next and the new chapter**

* * *

Aira glared at the dress Ema was holding in front of her . The rest of them were smiling but she just couldn't

"This? No way" She finally managed to speak as she pointed at the dress

"Yup! Miwa - san sent a dress for all of us and look you got yours with a letter like the rest of us did. And you promised me you would wear a dress . By the way you read the letter didn't you?"

"Of course I did"

 _Dear Aira ,_

 _I can't wait to meet you and the rest of your siblings and as far as Rintarou has told me all of you form an amazing family. I hope my boys aren't causing much of a problem and hopefully they are fitting in. This dress which I have sent for you is specially designed for you and if it looks good on you (which I am positive it will) I will release it in the market . I can't wait to see you on my marriage and I know you and your sisters will look beautiful not like you always don't . I am really happy about the fact that I finally have daughters that too five of them! Also if the dress doesn't fit you properly ask Hikaru and he'll make a few changes about which he knows._

 _I really hope you liked the dress and the heels_

 _Lots of hugs and kisses_

 _Asahina Miwa_

Aira was a bit happy when she read the letter but she definitely didn't like the dress or the heels. Don't get her wrong she liked the dress a lot when she first saw it but when it turned out it was for her she almost fainted . And other than that she was terrified before she even got the dress.

 _Flashback_

It was 4 in the morning and the jug of water in her room was empty . She decided not to disturb any of the maids and went to the kitchen herself. It was weird cause she barely ever got up in the middle of the night and now that she was almost awake and didn't have anything to do she decided to drink water and boom the jug was empty. She walked downstairs in her nightgown and slippers switching the lights on as she passed. She finally got to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water and opened the refrigerator to grab a Snickers and when she did somebody hugged her from behind suddenly and she shreiked and dropped the glass of water.

Aira turned around and decided to use some of her Ninja techniques she learnt from Naruto but standing in front of her was a ...woman?

"You are?"

"Asahina Hikaru" The person replied in a calm voice

"But aren't all the Asahina's guys?"

"What is going on here?" A half asleep Toshiro asked as he entered the kitchen "I thought I heard someone scre-" and he looked at Hikaru and shouted

"You are?" He asked

"Asahina Hikaru" And the person introduced again

""WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" A really worried Sasuke asked as he entered the kitchen in his PJs with Ema and Rui at his heels . And now it was there time to get surprised

And to save the day came in Masaomi , Ukyo , Subaru and Iori . But they weren't surprised at all instead they just sighed

"I thought I told you to dress as a guy when you came" Ukyo said as he rubbed his temple

"But then I got late because of the flight and I didn't have time to change" The so called Asahina Hikaru replied as he twirled his brown hair. Aira felt a bit weird but nevertheless asked

"So the Asahina's have a sister after all?"

"Huh? No he is a guy . The only brother you guys didn't meet" Masaomi answered

"This person is a guy?" All the Hinata's chorused

"Yeah"

"But why are you in a girl's costume?"

"Because I am a that..."

"What are you trying to say when you say that"

"A novelist. And because I need ideas for my story its easier to get them when I am dressed as a girl"

All the Hinata's gave him the You-gotta-be-kidding look. And their stare was returned by a No-I-am-not look .

"Whatever it is go back to your rooms and Hikaru? Sasuke show him his room"

"Yes boss" He said as he saluted and Toshiro rolled his eyes and shooed everyone out.

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

And this morning when everyone was heading to work Hikaru came downstairs and handed each Hinata , including the smallest one who was seeing him for the first time , a small little box and told them to open it after they came back.

And now all Hinata's were in Aira's room cause she had refused to show what she got in the box . And because nothing hides from her siblings they saw it and asked her to wear it on the marriage.

"This? No way. Em please any other dress which is you know actually suited for a girl like me"

"Oh, shut it Aria" Rui exclaimed "All the dresses she sent for all of us are pretty amazing and you better wear yours"

"With boots at least?"

"No! About time you learn how to walk around in heels"

"Rui...I will go shopping with you three continuous weekends if you let me skip this"

"Seriously?"

"Aira! You promised!" Ema said as she stared at Aira tapping her foot continuously

"Yes yes I remember"

"Good. So when is Mia coming back?"

"I dunno but she said she'll be here before the marriage"

"Talking about me? Nice to know you actually remember me"

All the Hinata's turned around at once at the statement they just heard. Standing before them was one of them . Her long black hair in its high ponytail and wearing her business attire clutching her suitcase there was the last Hinata is front of them.

"MIA - NEE!" Ruka shouted as she ran towards her and hugged her legs

Mia crouched to her level and hugged her "I missed you too"

"You always know she is going to say that before she says it , give her a chance sometimes" Toshiro said as he walked over and Mia got up to hug him

"Don't forget us" Rui said as she walked over with Sasuke and Ema behind her

"Course I can't . How can I forget my two gorgeous sisters and my one and only handsome brother" And they joined in the hug

"There you said it . Thanks for the compliment by the way" Sasuke said as he winked

"Don't you think your a bit out of place Aria?"

"You had to remind me , but seriously no compliment for me?" Aira said as she picked Ruka and they all did a family hug

"That's it " Aira said as she pulled back good thirty seconds later

"You never really liked such things did you?" Sasuke said as he put an arm around his sister

"Of course she only likes gushy mushy stuff when it happens in anime" Rui pointed out

"So what? At least it isn't this embarrassing"

"I heard you Miss beautiful" Mia said as she hugged her "You could have asked for it directly"

"Wait! What?"

All the Hinata's laughed when they saw how embarrassed the girl was

"Wow it isn't everyday you see her like that"

"Of course only Mia is capable of doing it"

"S-Shut up!"

* * *

All the Hinata's walked to the dining hall chatting along the way . There were three ways to go the dining hall , one was ofcourse the elevator , two was the stairs and the third one was the big staircase that was in view as soon as you enter . The dining hall was lots of times turned into the ball room everytime they had parties . Behind this was the kitchen with which now Aira had bad memories.

Most of the Asahina's were present and they all looked at Mia with the same question written all over there faces asking who she was . Mia smiled politely and answered their question

"Hinata Mia , hopefully my siblings are taking good care of all of you"

"Of course . Its amazing to have such wonderful sisters" Tsubaki answered happily

Azusa smacked him on the head "And brothers" He said as he looked at Toshiro and Sasuke who nodded "Please don't mind him" and Tsubaki pouted

"I brought Wataru and -" Masaomi announced as he entered holding Wataru's hand but stopped mid sentence when he saw Mia

"Masaomi - san?"

"Mia?"

"What are you doing here?" They asked each other at the same time

"An unfateful encounter?" Sasuke whisper asked Aira who in return shrugged

"I AM Hinata Mia"

"And I AM Asahina Masaomi"

"Very nice" Aira said as she walked towards the table and sat down "We could listen to your 'How we first met' over dinner"

"It isn't something real great. We work in the same hospital"

"Is it?"

"Thats that . End of conversation"

"As you wish" And everyone fell silent . Well until Aira's phone rang giving its 'Kuroko no basketball' opening song

"Excuse me" Aira said as she got up looking at the caller ID

"Hello?"

"Um Aira?"

"Yo wassup?"

"Could you meet me?"

"Now?"

"Yes. Now"

"Did something happen?"

"I'll tell you when I meet you. Please bring Rui , Ema and Sasuke too"

"Sure..."

"I'll message you the place . See you later" And she hung up

"What is wrong with her?" She whispered as she shut the phone

* * *

"Over here!"

Aira turned around and saw Amy sitting on a coffee table near the window

"Hi!" She greeted them as they joined her

"Hey"

"So ...does anybody know you are here?"

"Uh...no"

"Alright..."

"So what happened?"

"I-Its about...Shiro"

"Shiro - nii?"

"Well the thing is he is acting a bit strange"

"Strange?"

"Yeah...you know like a bit weird and ..."

"And...?"

"He barely talks to me these days"

"What? Why?"

"Use your brains. If he would be normal we wouldn't be sitting here talking to her"

"So what exactly is happening?"

"Ever since...ever since I went to that date thing with Ukyo - san , Shiro has almost stopped talking to me"

"What haapened?"

"The next day when I went to his office to continue working on the project we were working on together I came to know he handed it to someone else...and when I confronted him about this he told me he didn't want to do it anymore"

"And...?"

"What worried me was ...was he really wanted to handle this one...And I didn't think he would leave it so easily"

"Do you think he is angry?"

"I don't know. I don't want him to be angry. I just went because I had asked for it. I never thought he would get sad. I am scared. I have no idea what to do"

"You know what...he'll be back to normal before you know it"

"If you were me you wouldn't be so sure. Is it something at home. Is he stressed?Is he worried about something?"

"Woah! Amy calm down! He is fine infact there is nothing wrong with him "

"You are invited to the marriage aren't you?"

"Y-Yes"

"Alright there we could see for ourselves what is he actually up to"

"S-Sure"

"Don't worry Amy" Sasuke said as he got up and ruffled her hair "We may not look like it but we are actually pretty reliable"

"T-Thanks...I knew I could count on you guys"

"Well its too early to say anything" Aira said as she put on her coat "But I assure you I won't let Shiro - nii get away with this"

* * *

"AIRA OPEN THE DOOR!" Ema shouted banging on Aira's door

"Like hell I would!" She shouted back

"I know you are wearing that dress! You better open up!"

"Dream big Em. Dream big"

"Sasuke - nii! Rui! Ready? We are breaking her door. NOW!"

"NO! NO! I am coming! WAIT!" Aira said as she ran to save her door and the privacy that depended on it

She opened the door and peeked out and her eyes widened . Her siblings looked like (she wasn't exaggerating) T.V stars.

Mia was wearing a golden colored dress which had only one strap which was silver in color . It was plain at the top but the skirt was shiny with sparkles . The waist was decorated with a single silver lace which matched her single strap of dress perfectly. It hugged her body and you could see all the curves everywhere. To match her dress she was wearing golden and silver lining wedges. Her hair was straightened and there were highlights of golden color here and there. She was wearing golden and black mascara and a light lipstick . She looked like one of those girls in the cocktail parties.

On the other hand Toshiro was dressed in a white tux . His hair was streaked back with gel and he was wearing black pointy shiny shoes to match his tux. Toshiro was wearing clothes anyone would wear for a wedding . But talking about the Toshiro here , he and his good looks would have any girl falling head over heals for him .

Sasuke was dressed in an opposite manner. He was wearing a black suit and had a blue tie to go with his hair. He like Toshiro was wearing black shoes . He had one piercing in his left ear and he looked no less than a model.

Rui was wearing a light blue strapless and backless dress. It too like Mia's dress hugged her body. She wore dark blue gloves to go with them. It was also pretty normal on the top but the skirt puffed out a bit and led a small train. It had a cut at the side which revealed her right leg till the knee. Her hair was done in curls which was pinned to a side and was wearing blue pencil heels to go with the it , she looked ...sexy

Ruka was wearing a simple autumn themed dress which had a leather belt which hung a bit giving the dress a cute look. She was wearing brown flats to go with the dress. Her hair was done in a side ponytail. Ruka looked like a small little stuff toy .

"Aira take 3 huge leaps back because we are breaking the door" Rui said

"What?" Aira said as she practically jumped to the other side of the room

But all the Hinata's casually walked inside without doing any harm

"You dummy. We were kidd-" Sasuke stopped midway when he saw Aira "Woah"

Aira was wearing a white shirt with no sleeves . It couldn't be called a shirt cause it was a one piece dress that came till her knees. It had laces on both waists so that they could be tightened. There was a single piece of black skirt that was different from the one piece but went along brilliantly with it and she was also wearing a black tie . Her gloves did not cover her fingers but they were white in color whereas the part at the arms where the gloves ended were folded revealing black color with a single white line on it with small ribbons hanging on two sides. Her hair was in a high ponytail with no makeup and she was barefoot.

"What are you doing ruining the beauty of the dress like this?" Rui shouted pointing at Aira's barefeet

"There is still time I can still wear boots" Aira said as she looked hopefully at Rui

"With such amazing heels?" Ema asked as she held white and black heels "I refuse"

"But!"

"Aira!"

"Have you seen how high the heel is?"

"So what? Look at mine" Rui said as she turned around

"Louis - nii san you can come in now" Ruka said and Louis walked in wearing a black tux

"Hello Aira chan" He said "If you'll allow me I would like to do your hair for you"

"My hair? No its alright. I like to keep it like this"

"Thats her way of saying 'Thank you please do it for me'" Rui said as she pulled Aira and made her sit

"There aren't many hairstyles you can do with shoulder length hair"

"Leave that to the expert" Mia said

Aira sighed and pulled out the band which held her hair in place.

"If its not a bother" She said grumpily and looked at all her siblings who smiled including Louis

She watched in awe as Louis carefully yet elegantly set her hair. He straightened it and then braided it and made it in a bun. He left bangs which framed her face and hung loosely . He tied her hair with a single black ribbon and let the leftovers hang loose giving it a beautiful look.

"And now you look better" Rui commented

"If only you would wear the heels" Toshiro said as he gestured towards the heels

"Just this once" Aira said as she looked at Ema and slipped her feet through the heels. She took a step and then another. She then cracked her neck . Four hours at the max. She can handle it. Hopefully.

The Hinata's walked downstairs to where the Asahina's were. As their footsteps were heard most of the Asahina's turned and their eyes widened.

"Lets go. We are really sorry to make you wait" Toshiro said as he walked ahead and realized no one was following him. He turned around and saw everyone greet each other and a vein popped on his forehead as he cleared his throat

"We are running late"

"Lets go"

"Yeah"

Standing in front of the mansion were three Limousines looking grand. Everyone divided themselves and got in.

* * *

Reaching the place where the wedding was being held the Limos stopped and everybody got out. Making their way to the dressing room all the Asahina's and Hinata's were eager to meet their parents.

As soon as the door opened , Asahina Miwa turned and faced all of them. Her eyes lit up at the sight of the girls and she crushed them into a hug. Hinata Rintarou who was also present was happy to see all the Asahina brothers and hugged all of them one by one.

"Ah Rintarou! You've surely got the most lovely daughters in the world"

"I could say the same for your sons" Rintarou replied

"Not to forget two very handsome boys" Miwa said as she gestured towards Sasuke and Toshiro

"We should probably not stay here anymore" Iori said as he opened the door

"Yes lets go"

"We'll see you later!"

And with that all of them walked out.

Aira zoned out during most of the wedding vows. She really didn't understand the concept of marriage , soul lovers , red strings , two parts of one heart and ...the list goes on and on

"Congratulations!" Thats when Aira was pulled back in reality when everyone wished her parents.

"Thank you!" Miwa replied and hugged all of her sons (including Sasuke and Toshiro) and daughters.

"Eh? Where are you going Aira?" Rui asked

"Outside?"

"I think you're forgetting something" Toshiro said

"Mind reminding me?" She asked and saw all of them the Hinata's behind her . Aira smirked and together they chorused

"WELCOME TO THE HINATA'S!"

The Asahina's smiled and they formed one line and with their hands on their chests they bowed and chorused

"PLEASE TAKE CARE OF US!"

And together they all laughed and walked out.

"We shouldn't have done that inside" Miwa said as she walked ahead

"Its alright"

"Miwa you're forgetting something" Rintarou said pointing at the flowers in her hand

"That'll be when we are leaving. Which by the way is not now" She replied

"Please make sure I am nearby" Rui said and Miwa laughed

"Sure"

* * *

"Aira please come here" Rinatarou said as he gestured her to come towards him

And yet again she was introduced to one of her dad's business partner. Putting on a fake smile everywhere was getting harder.

As she politely excused herself to go sit somewhere and remove the heels which were killing her , she noticed Amy as she walked in with her arm around her dad's and her mom following behind. As she and her dad went to congratulate Rinatarou , Amy noticed Aira and waved . She wished Rinatarou and excused herself as she walked towards Aira.

She was wearing a scarlet red dress whose skirt was puffed out and had a black lace on the waist , and it led quite a train behind. The straps drooped over her shoulders finishing the look of the dress perfectly. Her hair was done is curls and they flew with the air. Amy looked beautiful.

"Hi" She said

"Oh! Hi!" Aira said as she snapped back to reality

"Wow! Its not everyday you see Aira in a dress"

"Cut it out. You do realize I have enough siblings to tease me about it"

"Amy!" Rui said as she walked over with Sasuke and Ema

"You look very beautiful" Sasuke commented

"Thanks . You yourself look very handsome" Amy said as she smiled "And Rui...you look... _sexy_ whereas Ema looks gorgeous as ever"

Rui in return winked and Ema smiled . Suddenly all the color drained out of Amy's face as she stared. Aira following her gaze turned and saw Toshiro lift a girl's hand and kiss the back of it. She turned back and saw Amy bite her lip and smile

"So how did the marriage go?"

"Amy…"

"I-Its alright...you don't need to worry about anything"

"AMY?!"

They turned around and faced Mia who looked shocked at the sight of Amy

"MIA?!" Amy looked fairly surprised as well. And she was again taken by surprise when Mia hugged her

When she pulled back she smiled "Its been forever since I saw you. Goodness, you look beautiful today"

"Thank you. You also look very pretty"

"Did you see Shiro?"

"Uh...No" She lied

"Oh I think he might be somewhere…" Mia said as she turned around and looked shocked

"What on Earth is wrong with him?" Mia whispered as her eyes widened. And she suddenly started walking towards him , in brisk but swift steps.

"Mia!" Amy whisper shouted as she went and stood in front of her and spread her hands "Please...I beg of you...don't"

"But-!"

"Mia...let me explain" Sasuke said as he started leading her inside the building. He turned and Amy nodded her head.

"Its alright...it doesn't matter anymore...we have almost broken up"

"Don't say that…"

"I am sure he has a reason for doing this…"

"What reason? Making me jealous? Making me feel hurt? If thats what he wants tell him he has already succeded!" And Amy looked on the verge of tears

"And thats just what I am going to do" Aira said through gritted teeth as she walked/ limped towards Toshiro

"Aria! Don't!"

"Its alright. Nobody in this world can pull Shiro-nii out of his stubborn self except that girl" Ema said as she smiled

It was a good timing since the girl Toshiro had been flirting with walked away at the very same time . Toshiro who was about to leave came face to face with Aira who looked dead serious

"What is wrong with you?"

"Wrong with me?"

"Don't play fool Shiro - nii . I know and I saw you staring at Amy. If she looks this gorgeous why don't you tell her yourself?" Aira said

"Who said she looks gorgeous? There are so many other girls prettier then her"

"Prettier then her? Ofcourse she looks beautiful not pretty"

"Aira…"

"That you had to stare at her all the time she was in your sight" Aira continued

"What are talking about?"

"I am trying to tell you...more like ask you why aren't you talking to her?"

"I always don't have to go stick to her right?"

"You have to! She is your girlfriend!"

"So what? Does that mean I am not free to talk to other girls?" And when he said that an idea popped in Aira's mind

"Doesn't mean you ignore her"

"I am not ignoring her"

"You aren't . Thats why you didn't even greet her" Aira replied sarcastically as she got irritated "If you don't talk to her I won't forgive you" And with that she walked back

"How did it go?" Ema asked

"Not very pleasant" Aira replied but then smirked "But I got an amazing idea"

"You do?"

"If he can make girls fall head over heels for him, Amy can do the same thing. It'll be a test of endurance. To see who can hold back more. And Amy….always won in such things right?"

"I could ...give it a try"

"C'mon Amy. You are no less than Shiro-nii . And we know that you have your own ways"

And Amy smirked "Ofcourse I do. And I won't hold back. Hopefully it'll work out. Thanks guys"

"All the best"

Amy nodded her head and with a determined expression on her face she joined her dad who was talking to someone else. That someone else's son was looking at Amy up and down and Amy greeted him politely no matter how much of a pervert he looked. He coughed and returned to his normal position and fixed his tie. He then lifted Amy's hand and kissed it. A very mannered and polite gesture. Amy in return just laughed and picked the conversation real fast

Mia and Sasuke joined the other three and Sasuke gazed at the direction his sisters were staring at and rose an eyebrow.

"Is this what I see it is?"

"Yup. Test of endurance" Ema replied

"So basically Amy is doing the same thing right?"

"Yeah. And I wanna see how much can Shiro- nii hold back. Believe me he looks…"

"Surprised?" Rui offered

"In a way. But it looks as if he was shocked cause his idea backfired. I mean look at him"

All the Hinata's looked at Toshiro who was flirting with another girl whose back was facing Amy. Toshiro wasn't paying any attention as his gaze was fixed on Amy who was now freely talking and laughing.

"Amy ; one . Shiro ; zero"

"Hey! That matched Shiro , zero"

Amy then excused herself and walked aimlessly until another guy came to her and started talking to her. The seen was repeated again. And it seemed this time he asked Amy for a dance.

"Finally I found you!" Tsubaki declared as he panted

"What happened?"

"Aira - chan lets dance!"

"Huh? Sorry but the heels-"

She wasn't allowed to finish as Tsubaki dragged her towards the dance floor.

"If you could hold back a bit cause the heels will kill my feet…"

"Sure" He laughed

"Alright then" Aira smiled and they started the midst of their dancing Aira saw Toshiro walk with some other girl to the dance floor and started dancing. Amy's gaze fell on him and her eyes narrowed. Amy ; two , Shiro ; one.

Soon enough Rui came to the dance floor with Iori , Ema with Louis and Mia with Masaomi. And after a few minutes the partners started changing and Aira was shifted from Tsubaki to Azusa and then to Subaru and then when she was dancing with Iori she noticed that Amy and Toshiro would be partners next. It couldn't happen , it would ruin everything. But she was on the opposite side of the floor. Just as partners changed Aira stared as Amy and Toshiro were about to grab hands when Sasuke appeared in the middle and started dancing with Amy leaving a very angry Toshiro behind and Aira laughed.

* * *

It was finally time for photgraphs and as the Hinata's and the Asahina's stood together. Aira went around telling everybody how they should stand and they better not ruin the picture .

She went and stood beside Rintarou linking her hand. She then told the photographer to stop as she removed her heels and picked them up . She hid them behind her back and smiled giving a peace sign

For the next photo she pulled Amy and made her stand between her and Ema three people away from Toshiro. She knew she had pissed Toshiro by doing so and she wanted just that.

* * *

"Aira where are you going?!" Rui asked

"Home. The heels killed my feet"

"But the bride didn't throw her bouquet yet!"

"So what? The bride throws it and indirectly tells the person who caught 'Go get rid of it for me will ya?' "

"Do you know the story behind it?"

"No. I don't care about it" Aira said walking towards the exit as she heard people shouting and cheering as the Bride and Groom came out. And suddenly Aira got a real bad feeling

The cheers got louder as girls screamed 'I'll catch it!' or 'No! I will!' and Aira's bad feeling got bigger and bigger and she heard Mia shout "Aira look ou-" But before she could finish the bouquet of flowers Miwa threw hit Aira on the head and she fell

"THE HELL?!" She groaned as flowers stuck out of her hair

"Are you alright?" Amy asked as she came to her aid as she was the closest . She picked the bouquet of flowers and her eyes widened in realization.

"Amy you-!" Rui said as she walked towards them

"I picked the flowers. Nothing more . I just-"

"You are getting married next" Sasuke said

"Wait! I didn't catch the flowers and Amy picked it up after it fell . So in a way the thing got invalid for both of us"

Sasuke shook his index finger in Aira's face "More like you both will get married on the same day"

"WHAT THE HELL?!"


	5. School Festival and Plans

**Hey..there is an important note in the last ...make sure to check it out**

 **Just a small little thing that this chapter is from Aira's point of view..**

* * *

"Huh?!"

"That is right . The reception is on this Sunday" said Rui "It had to become like this because both Papa and Miwa - san had meetings to attend and the marriage was also fit in quite like that. And they decided to have it coming Sunday considering Miwa - san's new showroom in Paris is also being finalised this week"

"I don't freaking care about what anybody or everybody says. I am wearing sneakers or else count me out of this reception thing. Look at my legs!" I exclaimed as I held my legs up which were covered in bandages . All of my siblings (except Shiro - nii and Ruka) were holding an indirect meeting in my room in the evening next day after the wedding.

"My poor legs..." I said as I slowly caressed my feet and Ema changed the conversation

"So what exactly is Shiro - nii's condition right now?"

"Suffering. Lots of heartache . Jealousy" I said as my eyes turned dark

"You are a sadist" Rui said

"You can say that again"

"So what does the reception have to do with anything?"

"You do realize Amy is going to appear again" Sasuke said

"Uh - huh"

"But I have to say the look on Shiro - nii's face was amazing when you said Amy is going to get married soon" Mia said as she laughed

"I swear. He looked so shocked as if he had had a heart attack or something"

"At least it shows he wants to get married to Amy"

"In a way. But listen I got an amazing plan" Rui said "And that'll make Shiro - nii so jealous he wouldn't be able to take it anymore!"

* * *

"What are you guys doing here?" Shiro - nii asked , the next evening when we went to visit Shiro - nii.

"Why so surprised? I mean we can come visit in a while right?" I said as I casually waved to the people passing by. Most of the people knew who I am and I knew who they were.

"I didn't say there was anything wrong"

"Cool" And like that we intruded on our own company just like that. As we entered Shiro - nii's cabin everyone scattered around the room doing random stuff. Shiro - nii sat on one of the sofas and sighed

"So why are you guys here?"

"Actually we were wanting to meet Amy" I said as I took out one of the books from the neatly maintained shelves

"You won't find her here"

"Man , such a drag" Sasuke said yawning

"Why do you want her anyways?" As my back was faced to Shiro - nii , I slowly smirked and turned around

"I heard the bouquet thing is real" I said

"What do you mean?"

"Huh? I thought you would be the first one to hear"

"About what?"

"Amy's parents want her to get married as soon as possible"

"WHAT?!" And he looked fairly shocked. Mission accomplished . He then cleared his throat "I- I mean when?"

"Dunno. We heard about it recently too"

"See? It wasn't a joke. The bouquet thing"

"Sure"

"Guess we should leave if we can't find her here" Ema said

"I guess so"

"We'll see you later" Rui said as we all walked out but were stopped by Shiro - nii.

"Who is she getting married to?" He asked.

"Dunno. That's for us to find out. Once we do we'll tell you " And we walked out.

As we all sat in the Limo , I realised everyone was smiling and I smirked.

"So Mission Accomplished?" I asked

"Yeah. Except we still have to inform Amy about this. You knew Amy won't be here , didn't you Aria?" Sasuke asked

"I sure did. But we did have to let him know. Considering he is the main protagonist of our small play"

"You ...are a very weird genius"

"Credits to Rui for her idea"

"I never thought you would turn it into something like this"

"I AM Hinata Aira. Being evilly smart about such things carves my identity"

"No comments"

"How do you expect to explain all this to Amy?"

"That you can leave to me"

* * *

"I will do it"

"You will?!" All the Hinata's (who were present) chorused.

"Yup. After all I need my chance to punish Shiro too"

"But what if your parents don't agree?" Mia asked

"The only thing my parents disagree on is my name"

"Your name?"

"Amamiya Minori Yumiko" Amy said as she smiled "It's my real name"

"Wait. WHAT?"

"When I was first born , my parents couldn't agree on one name , so they mixed both and made it into one . Which I further shortened"

"We've known you for 7 years. But how come we never knew? And if you're surname is Amamiya , then why Harune?" Ema asked her eyes full of disbelief.

"Harune is my Mom's maiden name. And because I find 'Amy' better than 'Amamiya Minori Yumiko' , I added Harune at the end"

"I feel betrayed"

"I am sorry. Everyone knows me as Harune Amy so it's nothing bad , if you guys didn't know" Amy said trying to convince them.

"Did Shiro - nii know?"

"Yeah…" And as soon as she answered all the Hinata's became even more depressed.

"S-So like I was saying! I can convince my parents!"

All the Hinata's turned normal "That's good"

"But then we need to find a suitable person to be your fiancè"

"Yeah. Think you know anyone who would be suitable and willing?"

"I don't know"

"And we have to find him before Sunday , because he has to come to the reception too right?"

"Yeah...I'll search for somebody"

"Fine...If any updates tell us immediately and till then keep going to the office normally"

"Okay…"

"We'll see you later"

* * *

"Alright class! Today we will discuss about what our class is going to do for the 'Cultural Festival' " The Class Rep shouted.

"Yeah!" The class cheered.

"Any suggestions?"

"Haunted house!"

"A Cosplay café!"

"A Maid cafè!"

"Yeah man!"

"Totally!"

"Just imagine , Ema - san and Imai - san in maid outfits!" Someone whispered

"And don't forget Aira - san!" And a vein popped on my forehead and my eye twitched as Ema turned and shook her head knowing I was just about to beat them up.

"How about a Maid cafè where boys dress up as maids and girls help out in the kitchen?" I suggested as I looked at the boys.

"I am against that" And everyone including me turned to face , the most popular guy of our class . More like one of the most popular guys in the school. "I cannot dress up as a maid , it'll be against my pride" He said clearly stating the sentence towards me.

I don't exactly remember his name or him. It's just that I see him time to time in class. He had messy brown hair and green eyes and mostly all the girls of our class are behind eyes bore into mine and he took his fashion specs out and we stared at each other , with neither giving up. Well , until the Class Rep stepped in.

"Alright. Enough. Anything else anyone wants to do? Other than this?"

"NO!" The class , more like boys opposed.

"Well , then why don't we have a butler cafè instead?" The girls asked.

"No! Because we want to see Aira - san in a maid outfit!"

"Well , we wanna see Kushieda - kun in a butler outfit!" Kushieda! Yeah his name was Kushieda…?

"How about a butler and maid cafè?!" The Class Rep shouted.

"Perfect!" The class shouted.

Everyone started signing up for what they wanted to do. And I was surprised to see Em put her name on the list for girls who wanted to dress up as maids. I didn't wanna do anything as I had already decided to bunk 'Cultural Festival' like I always do , and sit at home.

Em approached me with a disappointed look on her face.

"What up?"

"You didn't sign up for anything"

"I am not dressing as a maid and even though I am a good cook , I don't wanna participate . You know I never do"

"But I was hoping we both could wear maid outfits. I bet they'll be adorable!"

"They'll be adorable only on you and not on me. Not like I am wearing it anyway"

"Please?"

"Considering the amazing body figure you have and the most pretty face here I believe the maid outfit will look fantastic on you" The Kushieda guy butt in.

"Excuse me? It's not good to eavesdrop on people's conversation"

"I am giving you my personal opinion"

"Thanks but no thanks" I replied as I grit my teeth.

"Oh c'mon Aria. For once. These days won't come back"

"It's okay. It doesn't matter to me anyways"

"At least for me? Please?" Ema asked showing me her puppy dog eyes which by the way never work.

"Whatever" I said finally giving in.

"Yes!"

"But I have a condition"

"Huh?"

"I am dressing up as a butler"

* * *

As I entered the drawing room I realized that there was nobody there except Azu-san .

"Yo!" I said as I sat next to him.

He looked up and I guess he was very busy that he hadn't realized me coming in.

"Hi. Welcome back"

"I am sorry. Were you busy?"

"Huh? No! It's alright" He replied and went back to reading whatever he was reading.

Among all the new brothers I have got , I somehow like Azu - san a lot. He is nice , polite , kind and is sweet. He is a total opposite of his twin Tsubaki , who is outgoing and noisy and carefree. I also like Io - san he is like a prince from a fairytale (and now I am exaggerating) . Suba - san is super quiet and shy and every time I try to hold a decent conversation he replies only in monosyllables. Louis - san is kinda creepy but he is nice and kind. Natsu - san is a bit straightforward but he is kindhearted too. Masao - san is super caring and Ukyo - san is super strict. In lots of ways he reminds me of Shiro - nii. Kaname - san is weird and looks like a perv to me and Hikaru - san is someone I don't wanna talk about. Then comes in Yusuke . The poor guy. His crush as his sister , a total heartbreak. Fúto , the showoff brother of mine , but he is still my brother . And as for Wataru , he reminds me of Ruka so I like him too!

Which reminds me -

"Hey Azu - san?"

"Yes?" He asked as he looked at me.

"We have our cultural festival next week. Think you and others can come?"

"Sure. I would love too" He said as he smiled and my heart leaped in joy as I smiled back. He is super easy to talk with!

"I'll see you later then!" I said as I made my way towards the elevator.

* * *

"So you didn't find anyone yet?" I asked Amy over the phone , the next day. Everyone was busy preparing for the festival , and for once I was happy about what I was wearing . The gym outfit. Full sleeves and full pants. And they were in red color!

"No...I am still searching. Hopefully I can find somebody!"

"Yeah...I'll talk to you after I go home!"

"Okay" And with that she hung up.

"Aira - san! We need your help here!" A girl shouted.

"Coming!"

I had never worked so freaking hard for the school ever in my life. To define this ...I possibly couldn't because it was out of my vocabulary.

"Like this?" I asked as I held the banner a bit higher. Like , how much more higher lady? So high that people can't see it? I was already standing on two chairs one on top of the other and there was a very high chance of me falling down.

"A bit more" She said "It's slightly tilted"

I rose on my toes as I held it higher "Now?"

"Yes. Its perfect. Right there"

"Thank the Gods" I murmured as I fixed the banner and moved my foot in order to get down. And then I realised there was no surface to stand anymore.

I lost balance and the whole thing came crashing down as I shouted. And you know the worst thing? I fell on top of someone.

"Ow! Damn!" He cursed

I opened one eye and realized I had fallen on a guy. And to make things worse , it was Kushieda.

He looked at me and my cheeks turned a bit red as I realized the position we were in. I was on top of him , right in the middle of the class.

He smiled "You okay?"

"Apparently , thanks"

"Pleasure's mine"

I got up and then helped him up "Your head okay?"

"Yeah , kinda"

"Great" And then I realized the whole class was staring at us "What are you looking at? This ain't a soap opera! Continue with your work!"

"Sorry!" Many apologized , while half the girls crowded around Kushieda asking if he was okay.

"Are you alright?" Em asked

"Yeah"

"C'mon! Its lunch! We are going to the rooftop to eat!"

"Why?" I asked as I was dragged by her

"Yusuke - kun invited us!"

"Ahhhh~" I said in a teasing manner and received a punch from Ema on my arm.

* * *

"Eh? What is this baka doing with my Onee - chan's?"

Em , Yusuke , Me , Imai and Sasakura were having lunch together when a certain Pop idol entered the scene.

"Fúto - kun?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Yusuke asked getting up.

"Huh? You didn't know? I just enrolled in this school. I am your junior. Please take care of me , Senpai's"

"Y-You…" Yusuke growled in irritation.

The rooftop door burst open and a pretty looking young girl walked towards us and faced Fúto , looking very angry. Considering her cute little petite body and face she might as well be my junior.

She had brown fluffy hair and blueish grey eyes. She looked really angry and Fúto looked irritated as he saw her.

"Asahina - kun! You know that Oreki - sensei has been calling you to the faculty office all day and you aren't even bothering to go! Do you know how annoyed she is?!"

"And now she sent you to fetch me?"

"Yes! It's my responsibility as the Class Rep. And that's why you're coming with me right now!"

"Whatever. Where is she?"

"In the faculty office. You should also apologize!"

"Yeah , yeah" He said as he walked lazily towards the door to the rooftop.

"I am really sorry to disturb your lunch" She apologized as she bowed.

"It's alright" Ema smiled at her

"B-But how did you…" Yusuke trailed off

"Yes?"

"How did you get that idiot to listen to you? He never listens to anyone"

"E-Eh? Is that so? I don't know maybe he was tired of Sensei sending different people behind him" She stated finding lots of interest in the ground.

"It could be"

"Excuse me" And with that she walked away.

That's pretty impressive Fúto. The annoying pop idol has someone he actually listens to? Fascinating.

* * *

"All the guys! Have your measurements taken by Kushieda - kun~! All the girls to come to me! "

One by one people started to line up to have measurements taken for their clothes. And I was patiently waiting .

As the line got shorter and shorter , I lazily walked up to the the place where all girls had lined up.

"Ah! Aira - san! Can you have Kushieda - kun take your measurements? I need to help Mei over there"

"What?" I asked as my eye twitched.

"Feel free. I'll do it for you Ayumi - chan" Kushieda said as he got up and walked towards me smirking. "You're anyway dressing as a butler right Aira -chan?" And he held the measuring tape up.

My eye twitched and I grabbed the tape from him "Em! Mind taking my measurements? Also its San"

"Sure! I am coming!" Ema shouted and ran towards me.

"Suit yourself" He said as he handed Ema the book.

Ema took all the measurements for me and handed the book back to Kushieda. I sighed and turned around and saw the girl from earlier , trying to ask for help. But people ignored her or told her they were busy.

I walked towards her and as she saw me approaching her eyes widened in realization.

"Want something , Class Rep?" I asked as I remembered she was the Rep of Fúto's class.

"U-Uhm...actually I am in the Student Council too"

"Really? That's great"

"A-And because of that , we have been asked to collect the list of what each class and club is doing and I have been assigned 2nd year classes…"

"Oh? Is it?"

"Y-Yes...W-Will you help me?" God she was one cute girl.

"Sure. A condition"

"Condition?" She asked as she slightly tilted her head.

"Yeah. I'll help you if you ask me more confidently"

"H-Huh?"

"Come on! I know you can do it!"

She took a deep breath "Will you help me?" She asked this time her voice full of confidence.

"Yup!" I smiled and answered all the questions she asked.

"T-Thank you so much..uh.."

"Hinata Aira. And it's always a pleasure"

"Thank you , Hinata - senpai"

"And you are…?"

"Huh? Oh! Minase Akemi"

" Akemi , huh? That's it! Akemi - chan it is!"

"Akemi - chan?"

"Yes. And feel free to call me Aira"

"Aira ...senpai"

I laughed "Sure , that also works"

"Aira - chan from me then" And what does this guy get by irritating me so much?

"No" I said as my eyes darkened "You will only call me San"

"I'll see you later...Aira senpai"

"But that's unfair!" He pouted "You can call me Hibiki then"

"Hibiki?"

"Heh? You didn't know? My name is...Kushieda Hibiki…" He said as he looked kinda disappointed.

"We don't talk much , more like we barely talk so I didn't remember. And no. You will call me San and so will I"

"Alright. One condition from my side then" And he smirked.

"Condition?" I was stuck in the same position.

"Call me Hibiki once and I'll call you Aira - san"

"No"

He smiled mischievously "Your choice , Aira - chan"

"What?"

"The day you call me by my first name , I will call you San from that day"

"What?!"

"See ya" And with that he walked away.

* * *

"Aria! I found someone who will be suited for this! He is smart , extremely handsome , intelligent and Shiro knows him!" Amy shouted over the phone.

"Really? That's great!"

"But there is a slight problem , even though he agreed to do it for me"

"What is it?"

"He is in high school"

"What? Does Shiro - nii know that?"

"Yeah"

"Then that's bad right?"

"So what do we do?"

"I guess we could say , because he is young , smart and mature , my parents want me to marry him?"

"It could work"

"I know right? Well , we can set up a meeting and you and the others can meet him"

"Okay. Talk to you later" And with that she hung up. "Hey Em!" I called out to her.

"Yeah?" She answered as she turned holding a box of ribbons.

"I am leaving early. Feeling a bit under the weather. You and Yusuke and that Pop star can come later!"

"Oh. Okay. Take care"

"Yeah" And with that I slowly walked towards the gates and entered the Limo , and my headache turned worse. Probably cause I did loads of work today. Don't get me wrong . I am not obese , just a little lazy.

"Home sweet home" I muttered as I walked towards the elevator. And I didn't even know which button I pressed. This was bad . I had to reach my room.

But I didn't. Instead I entered the fifth floor and luckily there was nobody there. I had no power to do anything. And as my instincts commanded I sat on the couch and slowly ...lay down and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to loads of sounds around me. I had to squint my eyes thrice to get used to the light. But there was already someone blocking it. As my vision got clear I realized Azu- san's face was right on top of mine , inches away.

"Oh! You're awake!" He exclaimed.

"Uh...yeah" I said as I quickly calmed my racing heart and blocked any blood that was eager to make its way towards my cheeks.

"You okay? Your temperature is high"

"It is?" _And who do you think is making it worse?_

"Yeah. You are in your room right now" And then I realized that no wonder the anime posters looked like mine.

"Is it?" I asked and he nodded. And we were there staring at each other until I think I saw him turning a bit red before he stood upright.

"You guys! She's awake" Seems like nobody noticed till now.

Azu - san was pulled out of my vision as he was replaced by Tsuba - san with a worried look on his face.

"Aira - chan! You okay?!"

"Uh..yeah?"

"Thank the Gods. I was so worried!"

"Sorry about that. Maybe I might have worked harder than I thought I could"

"Don't do it again!" And then his looked changed and he suddenly smiled "How about I give you a hug as a cure?"

"Tsubaki , that's enough" And Azu- san pulled him back.

"Noooo~!" He whined as Shiro - nii came in view.

"How are you feeling?"

"A bit better. Can I sit?"

"Sure. Let me help" And he slowly helped me sit and put the pillow behind for backrest . And then the rest came in view. Half of my family was here. Wow. So touching.

Half of them were smiling and half just looked relieved. I was glad. I had one of the most amazing families.

"So...what exactly happened?"

"Natsume found you sleeping on the couch and he found it weird so he checked your temperature and you had fever. He ran to call Masa - nii when Azusa and I entered the drawing room"

"Oh ...sorry about that. I was actually hoping to get to my room and sleep but I was super dizzy so I pressed the wrong button in the elevator , reached the fifth floor , didn't have any energy and fell asleep on the couch" I said as I laughed nervously.

"When I got a call from Rui saying you had fainted I got a heart attack" Sasuke said.

"I didn't faint"

"You looked like you did. And if I told him you had fever , he would purposely come home late"

"No I wouldn't d-"

"Aria!" The door burst open and entered Amy who looked like she could break anything and everything just to reach me.

"Amy?"

"Wait…" She suddenly stopped "You are ...fine"

"Yeah…?"

Amy turned to Rui who pretended like she knew nothing .

"Rui…I can't see her having an operation because of a severe heart attack , like you said"

"Heart attack? Literally Rui?"

"Sorry...I got a bit carried away"

Amy sighed and then smiled and Sasuke flicked his sister's forehead , and as she pouted everyone laughed.

I saw Shiro - nii and Amy make eye contact and neither said anything. A minute later Ema entered with Yusuke and from what I suppose they both were unaware of what happened to me.

"I am sorry that I didn't realize" Ema apologized as she sat on the corner of my bed.

"Its okay. Now you know why I never take part?"

She gave me a dry smile "I always knew" And then her face brightened "Know what? Our costumes arrived right after you left!"

"Oh? That's nice"

"Yeah! The Maid outfits were adorable!"

"Eh? You are dressing as a maid for the festival?" Tsuba - san asked as his eyes lit up.

"Yeah...but Aria is dressing as a …"

"As a…?" Half the brothers chorused

"A butler" Ema sighed.

"Huh….?" Half the people were in shock and then -

"I AM DEFINITELY COMING NOW!" Tsuba - nii shouted.

"Okay…"

"So ...if you wanna actually see her in a Butler outfit , you need to let her recover , which means everyone get out" Masao - san said as he started leading everyone out.

Somewhere in the process I saw Kyo - san and Amy make eye contact and something wasn't right. They looked a bit…

Wait. Now that I think about it , didn't Shiro - nii start acting weird somewhere when Amy went to that 'Date' thing with Kyo-san? Could his anger have something to do with that?

As everyone walked out many shouted "Take Care" and "Get well soon". I smiled at them and waved.

A shower might be nice…

* * *

Feeling a bit better after the shower and changing into PJs , I went to the fifth floor. All of my siblings looked at me with a worried face. I smiled at them and reassured them that I was fine.

"Dinner?" Kyo - san asked.

"Nah. I'll just stick around with a packet of chips and a can of-" And someone suddenly smacked me on my head.

"Somebody was unwell" Shiro - nii said.

"Really? Who?" I asked innocently.

"Stop being an idiot. Eat something healthy or starve. Your choice"

"What?!"

"C'mon Aria! Change into something decent and we'll have dinner together , wherever you like"

"You're the best Sasuke!"

"Like I didn't know that" He said as he puffed his chest.

"I'll be here in two" I said as I held two fingers up.

* * *

"So...what do you wanna eat?"

"Burger and fries perhaps?"

"On it"

"Hey Sasuke...Amy found a suitable person to be her fianće ...and he actually agreed to it"

"Wow. Isn't that great?"

"But...I think Amy is still hiding something from us"

He looked at me his eyebrows furrowed. Then he resumed his driving still in thought.

"What is she hiding?"

"I would have told you genius if I knew"

"You wouldn't have told me if you didn't think something was wrong"

"You got me there"

"So? What up?

"Shiro - nii ...we never actually found out why he was actually mad"

"That's true. But we can't go up to him and ask him right? There is a possibility that he is not actually angry"

"That said , his change in attitude was somewhere when Amy went out with Kyo -san for the date thing right?"

"Now that you mentioned it...yeah" He said as he parked.

"Its could be related" I stated as I got out.

"Who knows? We had lost track of them somewhere when we went to the beach right? Could be possible that Shiro - nii followed them all the way till the end and something happened while he was spying on them ...you know something between Amy and Ukyo - san?" Sasuke said without a care and then he looked at me who was staring at him mouth wide open and eyes looking at him in admiration.

"You are...UNBELIEVABLE!" I said as I slapped him on the back " How come I never thought of this?"

"Huh? How am I supposed to know? I just thought that could be the case" He said as he shrugged and we entered the restaurant.

"But...that could actually be the case...and Amy is unaware because she didn't know any of us followed her...so I guess we can't blame her" I said as I sat down.

"True that...so what are we going do?"

"First off...we never mentioned any of this...we know nothing about this"

"What?"

"Look...it'll be better this way...also we need to first know everything from Amy , everything that happened that day…"

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

I smirked " I won't do anything...she'll herself tell us"

* * *

"E-eh?" The bed covers on me weighed tons and I wasn't able to lift a single one of them. And if I couldn't remove the bed covers , I wouldn't be able to close the curtains , to stop the sunlight. Damn you!

"Need help?"

"Natsume - san? What are you doing here?"

"You do remember what happened to you last night don't you?"

"No…" That's strange. I remember absolutely nothing.

"When you were walking towards your room after you came back , you fell face first on the ground and everyone panicked and what happens next is something you shouldn't ask" He said as he ended the sentence with a sigh.

"What happened?" I asked my eyebrows furrowed.

FLASHBACK

(3rd Person POV)

"I still can't believe you finished the whole can!" Sasuke exclaimed as he helped Aira towards her room with her one arm around his neck and her feet dragging behind her.

"You looooost the bet! Aaand it was your fault anywaaaaaaaay to begin with" Aira said as she giggled like an annoying spoilt girl.

"Keep quiet and go to bed immediately! If Shiro - nii or Mia - nee come to know I am done for...Oh! For God's sake reduce your volume!"

"Heeeehee! You lost the bet! You lost the bet! Deal with it!" And yet again for the nth time she giggled and laughed.

"Who knew you would get high so fast? How I miss the old you…" Sasuke sighed as he slowly and quietly walked towards her room.

"Heeeey….Sasuke…"

"Shhh...yeah?"

"What if Shiro - nii appears behind us"

"Just the thought of Shiro - nii behind makes me scared…"

"Never knew you were that scared of me"

Sasuke turned ever so slowly and slowly saw Toshiro , his arms crossed and a mix look of amusement and anger on his face.

Sasuke stiffened and removed Aira's arm from around his shoulder and tried to make her stand upright "O-Oh! Hey Shiro - nii!"

"What happened to Aira?"

"A-Aira? N-Nothing...she is fine isn't she…?" Sasuke said as he looked at Aira and prayed for her to shut her mouth and say nothing.

"Is she? Why is she so wobbly and dizzy then?"

"She isn't …" And after that Sasuke removed her hands from Aira's shoulders which were helping her stand upright. She thankfully kept standing even if she was half drunk.

"S-See? She's …" And just then Aira fell face first on the ground "...fine"

"Aira!" Shiro - nii exclaimed as he crouched next to her.

"Are you okay?!" Sasuke asked as he kneeled beside Aira and shook her.

"Huh…?" She lifted her head a bit and looked at them "I am...fine" And her head hit the ground again.

"You are definitely not okay!" Both the brothers chorused as they shook her.

"Anything wrong..? Azusa and I heard some racket here so we came to ...What happened to Aira - chan?!"

"Oh ...sorry we disturbed you…" Toshiro apologized.

"That's alright ...but…" Azusa started "What happened to her?"

"I think it's the fever"

"We'll carry her to the room?" Sasuke suggested.

"Yeah...Tsubaki - kun and you please go inform the others...while Azusa - kun will help me here"

"Okay!" They chorused

"How do we open her door?" Azusa asked

"Good question. I got a spare key for all the rooms down in the study. Let me go get that!" Toshiro said as he ran ahead "Till then please lift her and take her to my room!"

"Roger" He replied as he pondered on how to lift her. Finally giving in he picked her with his one hand below her knees and the other supporting her back.

He was surprised on how light she was and slowly walked towards Toshiro's room. He opened the door and walked inside and placed her on the bed. Looking around he noticed how neat and clean his room was.

"Ehhhhhh….Azu - san?"

He turned around at once and saw Aira , whose eyes were wide open and she was sitting upright.

"What are you doing?!" He exclaimed "Lie down!" He commanded.

"Nope" She replied "I am fine"

She got out of the bed and started doing sit ups "See? I am completely and totaaaaaaally fine!" And she suddenly slipped and fell down.

"Aira!" Azusa crouched beside her "Listen you aren't in the greatest condition to do such things ...so be a good girl and sleep!"

Aira pouted "And what will you give me if I obey you?"

"Uh…? I'll buy you a new game!"

"Seriously? Yay!" She jumped in joy as Azusa sighed.

"I am gonna go to bed!" And she jumped in the bed in an instant.

"This girl…" Azusa whispered as he covered her with the blankets.

(End of 3rd Person's POV)

End of Flashback

My eye twitched. I was so freaking embarrassed at my behaviour that I couldn't forgive myself.

"So that's why everyone decided to keep an eye on you the whole night" Natsume - san finished.

"Is it? Who all finished till now?" I asked. Damn! I made people stay awake because of me.

"Lets see ...Tsubaki , Azusa , Toshiro - san , Sasuke , Rui , Mia , Louis and me"

"Oh god. I owe you guys big time"

"Don't worry about it. So are you fine now?"

After listening to this , definitely "Yeah"

"That's great. I'll go inform Toshiro - san. Please stay in bed"

"Yeah"

* * *

I had been in the bed half the day. This was boring. I wasn't weak or unwell anymore. I was sure of it. I got up and walked towards the balcony. I opened the door and let the autumn breeze kiss my skin. It was a bit cold but it felt nice. And I was suddenly in mood.

I walked back in and towards my wardrobe. I opened it. I grabbed the Violin which was resting peacefully at the side. It had been a while since I played it.

I went out of the room again. In one huge leap I pulled myself up on the railing of the balcony. I stumbled a bit because I was out of practice. This used to be my favorite spot to play the violin ever since I was a kid. I regained the balance and the familiar feeling came back to me. Standing on the fourth floor that too on the railing could scare anyone but it didn't scare me. It made me feel peaceful.

I took my Violin out of its case and threw the case on the ground. I took in each and every detail around me like I used to. Placing the violin below my chin , I started playing. The feeling of playing it here , in such an atmosphere brought back memories. This violin had a special trick that could only be used on me. It could relieve me of any pain or any sort of distress I felt. It was magical.

When I finally stopped playing , I looked down to see Io - san coming back from school and I smiled.

"Io - san!" I shouted and waved with the violin in my hand.

He looked up and his expression changed from being calm to becoming scared "Aira!" He shouted , totally out of his princely character. "Get down! You might fall!"

"Chill! I have experience!" I shouted back.

"No! I say get down now!" And than I saw Suba - san walking towards him.

"Iori. What are you shouting for?" I heard him ask and Io - san pointed at me. Suba - san looked up and saw me.

"Get down! You could get hurt!" He shouted. On hearing this Kyo - san and Masa - san came out too with Tsuba - san and Azu - san following.

"Aira!" Masa - san shouted "What are you doing?!"

I crouched and slowly threw the violin on the case. Then I got up and stretched "Watch me!" I shouted.

I looked at the tree in front of me and inspected each and every teeny meeny part of it. I remember my route of how I used to get down and I smiled.

"AIRA!" Masa - san shouted "Don't even think about jumping!" And Shiro - nii and Mia came running out.

"What's the matter? Why are you…" Shiro - nii trailed off as he saw "Don't worry. She won't fall. She's done it thousands of times"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah...Get down already!" Mia shouted

I smirked and jumped on the nearest branch a foot below me. Then a thought struck me. I should try what I did to scare Shiro - nii , Mia , Sasuke and Ema. I purposely placed my foot in the wrong place and on purpose slipped and fell. I heard lots of gasps and shouts but I didn't reach the ground. I knew this trick well and also the tree. There was a branch near the second floor , which I grabbed on because it was the closest. I looked down and winked and all the Asahina brothers present glared at me.

"Ah! Onee - chan is doing tricks on the tree?" I heard the annoying pop star call out. They are back from school already?

"Actually everyone is trying to help me down. I slipped from the balcony you know?" I said as I bat my eyelashes on him.

"How stupid…"

"Fúto! Catch!" I shouted as I jumped to a lower branch and then to another one right above him and then I jumped down , right behind him "I think nobody told you. Your Onee - chan is better than those people who do tricks" I said as I ruffled his hair and ruined it.

"Hey!" He protested , grabbing my arm. " Don't have fever anymore?"

"Aww. You worried?" I asked as I smirked.

"No" He replied bluntly.

"I knew it"

"So you are okay now?" Io - san asked.

"Yup! By the way thanks to all the people who took care of me yesterday"

"It's alright. Glad to know you are fine now"

"That I am"

"Let's go inside. Its getting cold" Masa - nii suggested.

"Sure"

* * *

"No way"

Today was the day of the reception and inauguration party for Miwa - san's new showroom in Paris. But the worst thing was Rui again made me wear a dress. It wasn't as plain as the other one though. It was an one piece , white in color that reached my knees. It had a black elastic belt that could be tightened in the middle , on my waist. It was full sleeved , backless and was embroidered with golden threads.

"Rui…"

"You said nothing about not wanting to wear a dress" She replied as she shrugged.

She had a point "Don't even think that I am wearing heels"

"I know. That is why I have these extremely sexy boots here for you" She said as she held black lace boots that would reach my calfs.

"How dare you...you bought boots without me?!"

"Aww...they are a 'Get well soon' gift" Then when she saw my expression change and my eyebrows rise she changed the sentence "Were supposed to be a gift"

I sighed and pulled them from her "I am never returning these"

"They are for you. I doubt I need them"

The door opened and Sasuke entered with Shiro - nii behind him holding Ruka's hand as she clutched Kimi with the other one.

"Everyone is waiting downstairs" Shiro - nii said.

"And you are making it harder to protect you guys" Sasuke said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Gee..thanks" Rui said as she smiled happily.

"Mistake...Mia , Aria and Em are making it difficult for me" Sasuke said as Rui punched his arm.

"Let's go" Shiro - nii repeated in a stern voice.

"Okay…" He seemed angrier than usual and we just walked behind him slowly.

"Sorry for the wait. These people never learn" Shiro - nii apologized to the rest as we entered the 5th floor.

But looks like none of them cared as half of them were smiling when they saw us enter. Bad luck Shiro - nii.

"You all look very pretty" Io - san complimented as the rest agreed.

"More like beautiful" Kaname butt in.

"Why thank you" Rui replied. I bet she was the happiest person alive right now.

"So shall we?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

As soon as I got down I realized Papa and Miwa - san standing at the entrance. I was the first to get out of the Limo as I sprinted and threw my arms around Papa as he laughed in delight and kissed my cheek. I than pulled back and looked at Miwa - san and smiled as she pulled me in a hug. Slowly , slowly everyone was greeting each other.

"It's so nice to see all of you again" Miwa - san smiled at all of us , happiness visible.

"How about we all go inside?" Papa suggested and we nodded in response.

As we started walking inside I nudged Rui and we nodded in agreement. We knew the routine.

"Shiro - nii"

"Yeah?" He asked as he turned around.

"Amy is coming with her fianće today"

"What?" And he looked so bewildered at the fact that I wanted to laugh.

"You had asked remember?" Rui asked playing along.

"Uh...yeah" Round two accomplished. Now he'll be distracted until Amy appears with the fianće guy.

"Shiro - nii chan!" Ruka shouted "What is that?!" She asked pointing at the chandelier that hung in the middle of the hall.

"That is a chandelier" He explained "It's pretty right?"

"Very! I want one in our house too!"

"Your wish is my command" And then they both smiled and suddenly a feeling came to me. A feeling that was saying 'You know it in your heart , you are forgetting something , you are purposely ignoring it'

Was I? Was there anything I was forgetting? Now that I think about it I feel there is something important I am forgetting and I couldn't remember it right when I wanted to.

"It actually is pretty" I heard Rui say beside me and that's when I noticed the heavily decorated hall we were standing in.

Everything inside was white in color. From the pillars to the curtains till the tables and chairs , each and everything was white. It was dimly lit and gave a heavenly touch. Rui was right. It was pretty.

And before I knew it the hall started getting filled with loads of people who were Papa's friends , business partners and relatives. All of us split as we started greeting the people.

In the middle while talking to one of the close friends of Papa I got a call from Amy. She was here.

I signalled Sasuke and Ema as I slowly walked towards the entrance to meet her. Alright. Today was gonna be a long long day.

As I approached the entrance I walked past Amy's parents and I greeted them. Walking further ahead I saw Amy on the steps.

"Amy!" I called out.

She turned , smiled and waved "Hi!"

"Where is your fianće?"

"Uh..he said he was reaching with his parents any minute so I was waiting for him"

"Ahh...I can't wait"

And right than a sleek white Limo stopped in front of us "Its him" Amy said.

The front door opened and a neatly dressed butler got out and opened the door behind. Stepping out with his wife was the one with whom Miwa - san had signed the Paris deal with. One of the finest designers in the world. Wait a second...

The butler walked to the other side and opened the door. Someone stepped out with his back facing to us. As he slowly turned I wish he hadn't.

No! No! This wasn't possible! Amy's fianće ...why him? No , this couldn't be happening!

Out of all people , he was the last person I expected would be her fake fianće.

Out of all people , why _Kushieda_?

* * *

 **So ...I think 7000 words are enough right?**

 **The thing is I am going to be most probably putting this story on hold...I'll finalise and tell you in the next chapter because I think considering the cliffhanger I left you in ..some of you might kill me if I don't update the next one...**

 **Also I am very sorry for the late update...I'll have the next chapter out by the end of the month ...I hope ...**

 **Thanks for reading and do tell me what you thought about this chapter ..because it was probably the longest one in this story till now...**

 **MystearicaBlaze**


	6. Wars and Secrets

**I present to you - The new and the next chapter.**

* * *

(3rd PERSON POV)

Kushieda Hibiki was used to girls falling head over heels for him. And he wasn't surprised by it. Not at all. He could get any girl he wanted and without any forced work. But a certain girl had got him specifically interested. And the most surprising thing was she didn't fall for his charm even though he had gone out of his way to be nice to her.

At first he had thought she was just a tsundere but no. She wasn't a tsundere. Than maybe she might actually just be acting. But no , not that either. To think there was a girl like that , Hibiki found it fascinating. Very very fascinating. And that just made him want to know about her more.

And the perfect timing came when he attended his Dad's new business partner's wedding reception that had to be postponed because of the contract. And just seeing how bewildered she was when he stepped out and faced her , immediately brought a smirk to his face. He was partially here to help his childhood friend with the problems she had with her boyfriend , acting as her fake fianće.

He saw in pure amusement as she regained her posture when the newly married couple came out to greet his parents and he walked behind them.

"Thank you so much for coming" said Asahina Miwa as she smiled. He liked her. She was a very sweet lady.

"The pleasure is all ours"

"Please…" She said as she gestured for all of them to come inside.

"Of course"

"Hibiki!" He heard Amy whisper and he turned to face her.

"Amy" He greeted back.

"Meet him Aria" Amy said as she looked at the blonde "He's -"

"-Kushieda Hibiki. I know him"

"Oh! You do?That's amazing right?"

"I guess. Let's go inside"

With that Aira and Amy walked ahead as Hibiki slowly followed them , his attention on the blonde.

"Aria! Where were you?-! Oh!" Rui said as she walked towards Amy and Aira.

"Rui , meet him. He's Kushieda Hibiki"

"Ah. A pleasure to meet you" She said as she held her hand out for him to shake it.

"What are you talking about? The luck is in my favor that I got to meet you" And he lifted Rui's hand to his lips and kissed the back of it.

Rui just smiled in response and a moment later they were joined by Sasuke and Mia who Amy introduced to Hibiki.

"I thought they were seven in total" Hibiki said as he frowned , trying to recall the correct fact.

"You haven't met the Queen of our house yet , then there is your another classmate and your rival. That makes it seven"

"And I guess you were talking about us?" Ema interrupted as she walked towards them with Ruka and smiled when she saw Hibiki.

"Hello" Hibiki greeted the youngest Hinata as he crouched to her level "You are very beautiful. I have the right gift for the right lady...where did it go?" He asked himself as he started searching his pockets "Here...here and found it!" From inside his coat came out a beautiful white rose which he handed to Ruka.

"Why , thank you" Ruka said as she blushed and smiled.

Hibiki got up and looked around "Where is Shiro - nii?" He asked.

"Somewhere around here….there!" Rui pointed as she saw Toshiro speaking to one of the guests.

"I'll go greet him and come" With that he walked away and towards Toshiro who was just walking away.

The rest of the Hinata's watched as he and Toshiro shook hands and smiled at each other. They were in some conversation and it looked pleasant. They were guessing Hibiki hadn't told him about him being Amy's fianće.

After a while Toshiro looked in their direction and his brows furrowed. Nevertheless , he gestured all of them to come to him and they did.

"Heard you're in his class , Aira and Ema"

"That we are" They chorused.

"Nice. Well , what were you guys…" He trailed off as he noticed Amy "Doing staring at us like that?"

"Nothing...observing" Sasuke replied as he grinned.

"Observing? Whatever…Anyway Aira Dad was looking for you"

"Huh? Oh.. Okay" She turned to leave and then nodded in Amy's direction as if telling her to do it.

Aira walked towards her dad , gazing at the people in the middle dancing when she was suddenly pulled towards the dance floor.

"Tsuba - san?"

"Heh. I have been waiting to dance with you"

"But dad-" And then she realized something. Ever since the thing between Toshiro and Amy she hasn't been paying much attention to the other part of her family. And now that she knew it she was guilty more than ever.

Tsubaki acted as he didn't hear her and then they kept swaying to the slow rhythm of the music. Some time later she told him that she had to meet Dad and she'll surely be back for a dance.

"Aira!" Rui ran towards her panting "Ruka's missing!"

"What?!" Aira and Tsubaki chorused.

"Yeah! She's been gone for twenty minutes and nobody has seen her ever since!"

"So right after I left she disappeared?" Aira asked.

"Yeah! Something like that! C'mon everyone is searching!"

"Yeah!"

Aira ran around the place asking people if they had seen Ruka. She ran around calling out her name becoming desperate by every second passing. She ran around in every hallway and corridor and stopped abruptly when she heard someone wailing and crying. _Ruka_! She thought as she ran following the sound.

She turned around the corner to see Ruka who was crying and a girl crouched next to her trying to stop her from crying.

"Ruka!" Aira shouted.

She looked up and her face lit up as she ran to hug her "Ra - nee!" And Aira crouched to her level and hugged her "I w-was s-so scared *hic*"

"It's okay...I am here now" Aira said soothingly as she patted her head "I am here" Than she looked up to see Akemi Minase standing in front of her smiling.

"Akemi - chan?"

"Good afternoon" She greeted back.

"My apologies. I wasn't aware you were going to be here"

"I just arrived and made my way to the washroom when I saw , from what I am presuming your sister , crying"

"Ra - nee. This onee - chan is really nice"

"I know sweetheart. But everyone is looking for you. We need to go back" Aira said as she smiled at her and then at Akemi "Shall we?"

They both nodded and Aira led both of them back in the grand hall as everyone crowded around them and Toshiro hugged Ruka like his life depended on it.

 _He is the one who cares the most after all_. Aira thought as she happily smiled.

"You?!" She heard someone from nearby exclaim "What are you doing here?"

Aira turned to see a very surprised Fúto in front of Akemi who was smiling rather sarcastically.

"Fúto!" Aira scolded "I suppose you had to be more welcoming instead asking a guest why she is here!" She said as she punched his arm lightly.

"My bad. I should have asked 'Who invited you here?' "

"I don't know about her but I can kick you out of this place if you speak so rudely again"

"Aria - nee chan… as much as I know you never go back on your word..I know you wouldn't do that to your younger brother?"

"You have no clue what I am capable of Fúto. I cou-"

"Aira - senpai" Akemi stepped in "Forget it. I am used to him despising me anyway"

"Akemi..Fúto...apologize"

"No way" And with that he walked away "I would have apologized if it was my fault but it wasn't"

"That nut-"

"Thank you" Akemi said as she smiled "He doesn't like me because I am always behind his life at school to make him complete his assignments and notes , but he doesn't budge. He probably thinks I am a nuisance anyway"

"Let me tell you something Akemi. I might not have been his sister for long but I know that much that when Fúto hates someone he hates them so much as to destroy them. But Fúto looks like he is fond of you and not allergic or something like you feel"

"You really are something else Aira - senpai. Its as if when you meet someone you peep in their souls"

"Too much flattery could ruin her health again" Sasuke said as he intervened "As much as I hate to interrupt we have some important work"

"My bad"

"Ofcourse not. Please enjoy the party" And with that Sasuke led Aira away rather fast.

"What up?"

"Amy had decided to tell Shiro - nii herself"

"What?! No! Tell her not to do it! She'll ruin the plan"

"I don't think she cares anymore" And they reached where they could observe Amy and Toshiro from a distance. Like Sasuke had said Amy and him were talking and the conversation was tensed.

"No..no...Amy…" Aira whispered as she saw them both talking "This is way more bad than I expected"

* * *

"WELCOME TO HINODE HIGH 'S CULTURAL FESTIVAL!"

"Aria! You done?"

"Yeah. Wait!" She said as she straightened the tail coat from behind once again. Her hair was in a high ponytail and the bangs framed her face. She pulled on her tie. Here I go.

She stepped out and the whole class turned and stared at her and she just gulped. Nobody said a word.

"ARIA! Woah!" Em whistled as she walked towards Aira. All the girls had finished changing before the guys , and because Aira was dressing as a butler she went in after that. And from what she was guessing , she was the last to finish. Understandable. She was the last to get inside.

"Wow…"

"Aira - san looks so cool"

"Yup. Though the maid outfit would have looked prettier"

"But ...something seems off...like something is missing..." Ema said as she trailed off and looked around and her eyes suddenly lit up "Hey! Kushieda - kun! Come here for a while!" She shouted as she ran towards him.

"Yusuke...you'll eventually end up pulling it out"

Aira turned and saw Yusuke in an identical outfit but he looked super nervous. He probably didn't want to do this and was forced by Sasakura. This guy...I know what Sasakura would have told him to make him agree.

 _'You wanna impress Ema - san right?'_

That is enough to get this guy moving. She thought. She knew he would have gotten pumped up right after that. But he actually looked pretty good in it. Guess we just need to make Em mention it to him.

"Don't worry about that , Em will be impressed" Aira said as she nudged him and smirked.

"W-What are you talking about?! I-It's nothing like that!"

"Yeah , Yeah. We know"

"Aria I got you - oh!" Ema came back running but stopped mid way when she saw Yusuke "Y-Yusuke - kun…"

"E-Eh?!"

"How do you think he looks Ema - san?" Sasakura asked.

"Uh...you look really great Yusuke - kun" Ema said "Oh! And you look nice too , Sasakura - kun" She added.

"Hehe. Thanks"

"Oh! Before I forget! Here!" Ema turned to Aira with a pair of fake spectacles which were rectangle in shape.

"What are these for?"

"Just put them on! They'll look amazing!"

"But-!"

"Aira!"

"Fine…" She gave in slowly , put them on and looked up.

"Hey! Aira - chan -?!" Kushieda walked towards her and stopped mid way "Woah!"

"How do I look?" Aira asked

Everyone was silent and then suddenly she was showered with praises and compliments and she was like super surprised.

"As I thought it looks great" Ema said feeling proud "You actually look like a butler now"

"Yeah yeah"

"Everyone! Please closely pay attention to what I am going to say. The Festival is going to start in ten. I would like to wish you all luck and please enjoy yourselves" The President of the Student Council announced , her voice like always maintaining its cool.

There were lots of cheers from the class and Aira just sighed.

Their shop like the rest readied themselves. Some were sent out to distribute pamphlets and spy on how good the other shops were doing.

"Okay everyone. Our main objective is pleasing our customers as much as we can. That means give it your best. Because the more pleased they are the more customers we'll get" Hibiki announced and everyone cheered.

"And how do you think we'll do that?" Aira asked challenging him.

"Well , first off the way you welcome them matters. So it should all start with the best welcoming stance and line something like ...this" He took a step front and grabbed the hand of a girl who was dressed like a maid "Welcome back Milady"

Most of the girls squealed at this and Hibiki seemed pleased with himself.

"You did it wrong" Aira pointed out "You can't go out catching hands of girls like that it should be more like …" She took a step front and bowed with her hand on her hand on her chest "Welcome back Milady"

There was more squealing at this and half the boys went to learn it from Aira as she just smirked when she met Hibiki's gaze.

A few minutes later the shop opened and Aira and Hibiki agreed on staying inside for a while before stepping out in order to see the others present their ways of doing it.

Aira was surprised by how good they did it and she was impressed "I doubt we need to go outside"

"We do. I am not letting anyone else get the award for 'The Class With The Most Customers' or 'The Class That Pleased Customers The Most' "

"You care about the awards?"

"Obviously? It makes the class overall very popular"

"Ah. It doesn't matter to me. Though I thought you would be going for 'The best class' "

"Did you forget? If we get three awards , we have already won 'The best class' award"

This trend had started a long time ago. Before someone could leave the Festival they had to place votes on different things , like some mentioned above. Every class mostly fought for it and overall gave it their best which contributed to the festival. At the end of the three day festival it announced which class won what. And this trend got the whole school working.

"Can we step out now?" Aira asked one of the girls who was the cook.

"I suppose you can start with taking orders"

"Roger" And with that Aira and Hibiki walked out.

"Let's see who impresses the customers more" He challenged

"On it" Aira accepted.

They separated ways and went to different tables to take orders.

"What would our young Milady like to order?"

"Is there something particular you would like , Master?"

"Here is your order , please enjoy and don't forget to add on the sheet there , next to the door about which delicacy you liked the most"

"We hope you would come again tomorrow , Milady. I would love to see and serve you again"

"Why do I have a feeling neither is holding back?" Someone from behind the curtain whispered.

"Well , actually they aren't. Infact they are going all out" A second one answered

"It doesn't matter. This is increasing our popularity" A third commented.

"Ahh!" Someone screamed and all eyes turned to see a girl screaming who had tea on her skirt "What the hell did you do?"

"I am sorry" The maid serving apologized as she took a tissue and tried to clean it.

"Oh! Don't!" The girl snatched the tissue and tried to clean it herself.

The maid looked like she could burst into tears any second. Aira walked towards her and patted her shoulder slowly. Than she walked ahead and towards the girl who was cursing and gently took the tissue from her.

"Milady? If I may?"

The girl looked up and immediately blushed. Then after a few seconds nodded.

Aira started to lightly rub the stain and she sprinkled some water on it , from a glass someone got her. Slowly the stain started to go away but the skirt remained wet. Aira than stood up straight.

"We'll dry your skirt. Please come inside" And the girl nodded.

"Till than I'll accompany Milady here" Hibiki said as he smiled at the girl's friend who instantly blushed.

Aira led the girl inside and someone handed her a hairdryer "If you could please hold your skirt so that it doesn't start flying"

"Of course" She said and held the skirt from both sides as Aira switched the hairdryer on.

"Um...what is your name?" The girl asked.

Aira pondered whether or not to tell her who she was. Than she decided it will be bad for the class if they come to know a girl is dressed like a butler so she faked it "Uh ...Naira" And than her eye twitched at the choice of her name..it sounded like Aira with a 'N' in the front. Hell , it was Aira with a 'N' in the front.

"Naira...your full name?"

"Uh…" Aira was at a loss of words. She had no clue what to do. So she made a fake full name. "Um...Asahina Naira"

She wasn't exactly lying because her real name was Aira and Asahina was her brother's surname. So in a way it was the truth.

"Naira - kun.." The girl said shyly "I am Ayumi"

 _No way. I forgot to ask her name in the midst of making a fake one for myself_! Aira mentally face palmed "Nice to meet you Ayumi - chan.." Aira said as she adjusted her specs.

"Where do you live?"

I can't tell her. Nope "I am sorry , I can't disclose that"

"Oh.." She suddenly became sad.

"Aira! You done?" Ema asked as she entered and Aira stiffened.

Aira looked up and gave Ema such a glare that she understood the situation and walked back out.

"Why did she call you Aira?"

"Uh…" Aira was at a loss of words.

"Nickname?"

"Yes…" She sighed.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"Your skirt's dried already. Wow" Aira spoke suddenly ignoring Ayumi totally.

"Thanks...if you don't mind can I get your number?"

"Huh?.."

"Actually you can't" Yusuke stepped inside as the girl turned to face him

"Why?"

"The brunette who just walked out is his crush , right?"

Aira made two and two "Yes..I am sorry. I really like her"

"Oh..is it? Thank you so much , Naira - kun"

"Not at all. I would be delighted if you come again"

"I will stop by again tomorrow" Ayumi said as she smiled.

"I will be more than happy to see you"

"Till then…" And with that she walked out.

As soon as she did Aira sighed and exhaled. She then looked at Yusuke who was grinning.

"What?" She asked.

"Naira - kun…" And he burst out laughing.

"Look , I couldn't tell her my real name that's why I made this"

"Naira? NAIRA?!" And he burst out laughing again.

Ema walked in still gazing out and then turned to face the other two "What was up with her?"

"She was interested in her" Yusuke filled her in as he gestured towards Aira.

"Can't blame her. You look like a total guy. From every angle"

"I feel awesome. Your compliment made me fly above the skies" Aira said as she smiled sarcastically.

Ema smiled back "Get out. You are letting Kushieda win"

"Oh! I forgot!" Aira exclaimed as she ran out and than left her other two siblings inside , alone.

Ema smiled as she saw her disappear and than her senses made her realize. She was alone. With Yusuke.

"I-I think-" Ema spoke suddenly , walking ahead.

"Ahh!-" He burst "Could I talk to you for a minute?"

She stopped "Uh..Sure"

"T-Th-That ...small ki-" He stopped and took a deep breath "... incident w-we had..I am sorry for it..I-I r-really…" He sighed "It wasn't on purpose..I-I just wanted you to know , that I am sorry and it was by mistake"

Ema gave him a funny look. Yusuke felt he was done for , well until..she smiled and laughed. She pulled his cheek and grinned.

"I am glad to have a friend slash brother like you. And it's alright. I am not angry"

Yusuke visibly relaxed and smiled as she released her hold on his cheek "I see. Thank you"

"But I thought you didn't let it bother you anymore"

Oh don't ask me how much it did in these many days. Yusuke thought as he laughed nervously and came up with an answer "I still felt the need to apologize"

"Its alright. Hope this clears things up?"

"Yes , it did" _Don't ask how glad I am._

* * *

"Kushieda - kun and Aira - kun!" One of the cooks called out as they went to collect orders.

"Yes?" They both chorused.

"Well , consider this your last order. You can take a break after that!"

"Alright!"

After placing the last order she was assigned , on the table of the customer and giving her one of those heart stopping smiles , Aira walked away and inside.

"Can I change?"

"No! You are free to roam around for a while , and distribute these flyers while you are at it. That's why please refrain from changing"

So basically you want us to do work even when we are supposed to enjoy? "Okay. Where are the flyers?"

"Go take some from Kushieda - kun"

"Yes" Aira replied lazily as she walked towards him and he handed her half of the ones he was holding.

"Shall we?"

"Nobody said you're coming with me. Go yourself"

"I am hurt Aira - chan"

She sighed. Knowing him , he would come behind anyway "Geez..fine"

And he in return gave her a smile that made her narrow her eyes. Not because of the smile , but because her heart had done tap dancing for a sec.

"We are leaving!" He announced.

"The whole world doesn't need to know" Aira said as she walked ahead and outside.

"Informing , just in case"

Aira rolled her eyes and he just smirked in response "Don't you think they were shooing us away?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"Maybe. We brought in more customers than we thought we would"

"That's a good or a bad thing?"

"Both probably. Good because we get more profit , bad because people will be more tired"

"Ahh~ But that means we have chances of winning 'The best presentation' "

"Who knows" Aira said as she walked ahead and towards a group of girls in the corridor.

"Why hello" She said and smiled another heart throbbing smile.

"H-Hello" One of the girls who came out of her dazed mode pretty fast , replied.

"If you miladies may visit our shop , it would truly be an honor"

And now most of them had recovered "Ofcourse!" Half of them replied.

"Here" She handed one of the girls a flyer "I personally will be there for you" And she smiled again , bowed and turned , walking towards Hibiki leaving squealing girls behind.

"You did that pretty nice" He complimented as they walked further ahead "I wonder why God didn't make you a guy"

"Ask him that for me when you go there" She replied sarcastically and he just chuckled.

"Sorry , sorry. But.." His tone suddenly grew serious "About the reception day.."

Aira had a mini flashback to what had happened that day. She had had too many shocking things to see. Hibiki as the fianće , Ruka getting lost , Amy confronting Shiro - nii and him leaving the party in the middle.

"Yeah..?"

"Amy now regrets going and telling Shiro - san what was going on. It would have been a disgrace for you guys , with him leaving like that"

"It was..but Dad covered it pretty well.."

"That he did...but can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Weren't you , supposed to support Shiro - nii?"

"Huh?"

"I can understand me supporting Amy considering I am her friend. But you guys are related to Shiro - nii right? I thought you would be on his side , supporting him"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that I cannot understand how and why are you guys supporting Amy?"

"Because Shiro - nii is giving her the silent treatment she doesn't deserve!" Aira said getting frustrated by every second passing.

"You think?"

Aira's eyes widened. She knew there was a detail he was aware of and she wasn't "Spill"

"Have you even heard the whole story or are you just like a fool presuming that supporting Amy is the correct thing?" He asked

"I know the whole thing. After the dare , Shiro - nii's behaviour changed towards Amy! It has been like that till now"

"That's not even one fourth of the whole thing and that is not all. There are more things that you need to know but you like a fool decided to ignore it"

And then it hit her. The stupid feeling she couldn't get her finger on. They never came to know the whole story. Amy didn't tell them the whole thing and they didn't ask Shiro - nii either.

"Wow. Just wow. No wonder. I was surprised you guys were even talking to Amy. 'Course you were. You didn't freaking know what was going on and you blindly took Amy's side. Did you ever stop and think 'What the hell are we doing' ? No"

Aira didn't say a word. She knew he was correct.

"Let me tell you this ...you are supporting the wrong side"

* * *

"Rui!" Aira practically shouted on the phone as everybody in the class looked at her and she glared back "What? Go back to what you were doing!"

"Ouch...Aria!" Rui shouted back.

"Come pick me and Em up. I have something important to tell you guys"

"But Iori-"

"Don't bring him"

"I can't leave him like that!"

"Make an excuse or something. But I want you at the front gate in ten"

"You always-! Fine" Rui muttered on the other side and hung up.

"Em!" Aira called out "You changed?"

"Yeah!" Aira heard her shouting back "I am helping clean up-"

"Forget cleaning up. Leave it to the others. We have to go -"

"Aira-"

"-Its urgent"

Ema narrowed her eyes and stared at her sister as if asking her whether she was stupid. Aira returned the look with a No - I - am - not - stupid - but - it's - super - urgent.

Ema sighed finally "Eiko - chan , Aria and I need to leave early. We promise we'll help tomorrow and day after"

"Oh. It's alright. I'll fill you both in as a thanks to Aira - san for today"

"Thanks" Aira said as she grabbed Ema's hand and started dragging her out.

"What about Yusuke - kun and Futo - kun?"

"Yusuke!" Aira called out "We'll send the car for you and that Pop Idol later" And without hearing his answer , she ran downstairs , her grip on Ema very tight.

She ran out and saw Rui in front of the gate talking on the phone. She hung up as soon as the other two reached her.

"So what's up? Which made you make me come all the way from school"

"No time" Aira said as she started walking ahead and let go of Ema "Fast! Both of you!"

"What's wrong?" Rui asked Ema.

"I was about to ask you"

Aira took her phone out and dialed a number she didn't require technology to remember.

"Heya! Sasuke Hinata speaking"

"Sasuke!"

"Aira?"

"Rui , Ema and me are reaching in front of your studio in five minutes. Get the car with you when you come out!"

"Whoa! Calm down! What's going on?"

"I'll tell you! Just do as I say!"

"I can't. I am in the middle of a photoshoot. I can't leave it like that!"

"Let it go kill itself! Out in five!" And with that she hung up walking faster.

"What's wrong with her?" Rui asked.

"Faster!" Aira shouted.

"We aren't sprinters for God's sake!"

"Hopefully you can walk fast enough!" Aira shot back.

"Whoa. She's actually very angry"

Just than they reached Sasuke's studio as his car came out from the basement.

Aira grabbed the handle of the door opened and sat down as the other two with her sat behind.

"Mind explaining?" Sasuke asked. Only an idiot wouldn't be able to recognize the anger in his tone.

"Not now. Your phone's attached to the bluetooth speaker?"

"Yeah..Aira.."

"Hush" And she started searching for Mia's contact and when she found it she sighed.

She pressed on 'Call' and the phone started to ring. After three rings she picked up.

"Hi Sasuke"

"Mia!"

"Aira?"

"I want you to come meet us in 'Red Lock' Cafe in ten minutes!"

"Red Lock? But why?"

"Exactly something I am wanting to ask. But the problem is no one knows what she wants" Sasuke interrupted.

"Sasuke?"

"Mia. In ten minutes" And with that she hung up.

"Than that means we are heading for the cafe too?" Sasuke asked as he took a U - turn.

And Aira...she just nodded in response.

* * *

"Alright. So we deserve an explanation for all this" Sasuke started.

The 'Red Lock' cafe was a small pretty looking cafe that was in the corner of the city. It was elegant and had a magic touch. But right now , the atmosphere was heavy with all the present Hinata's ( excluding Aira) glaring at a certain blonde.

"We do" Rui finished.

Aira said nothing in response that made all the others curious about what was happening. Aira was usually a calm and collected person but right now she had caused quite a scene , which worried the others a bit.

"You know Aira? I left my photoshoot in the middle , asking my PA to fill in for me and I think I deserve something more than a silent Aira"

"Guys..there is something wrong"

"What?"

"Amy...has been playing with us"

"What?"

"She has known us for 6 years...and Shiro - nii even more then that. She knew what we would do. She is so smart"

"Aira!" Sasuke shook her "What is wrong with you? Tell us the whole thing!"

"Sasuke…" She looked at him , her eyes full of horror "What have we been doing?"

"Somebody get me a pan. I wanna bang her with it so bad"

"Listen up" Aira said and everyone paid attention. Suddenly her cool demeanor was back in full throttle.

"Amy ..the dare thing. There was something that happened that time because of which Shiro - nii has been doing this to Amy. She might not be aware but remember? We gave up somewhere in the middle. But nobody knew where Shiro - nii was right? He followed them till the end and then might have witnessed what happened which made him do that. So what I am presuming is that there are a lot of things Amy hasn't told us"

"Wait. What time are you referring too?" Rui asked

"When Amy went for a date with Kyo - san"

"Then how did you guys know that Shiro - nii was following her?"

"Because we followed her too"

"What?!" Rui looked even more shocked as she glared at Aira and Sasuke "Why didn't you take me?!"

"Because you were busy with Fúto remember?"

"Oh! Yeah.."

"So..there is a part which both Shiro - nii and Amy are aware about and we aren't"

"You are forgetting something Aira" Mia pointed out as she sipped her tea.

"What?"

"The person who went to the date with Amy"

"Kyo - nii…?"

"You say something might have happened after you lost track of Ukyo and Amy. You do realize he might also be present if something has happened"

"We didn't ignore him. We were aware. So what do you say? Wanna confront all three together?" Ema asked.

"No. They themselves are going to tell us what happened" Aira said as a black aura surrounded her and she smirked.

* * *

"Welcome" Aira greeted as she heard the chime of the bell on the door.

"Yo!" Natsume greeted back as everyone else gaped at Aira's family who walked inside in all glory.

"Hi!" Aira said as all of them were seated "Only these many?" She asked as she saw the number was less.

"Well , we thought we might cause trouble if all of us came at once so half went to visit Fúto while the other half are here" Azusa replied as Ema handed him the menu.

"Heh. You look great Aira and Ema" Tsubaki complimented as he grinned.

"Thanks" Both of them chorused.

Aira turned to go when she realized everyone was staring at her brothers. She smirked. So much for having good looking brothers. The ones present were Tsubaki , Natsume , Azusa , Iori , Sasuke , Toshiro , Louis and Subaru. She just shook her head and went to serve the other customers.

Ema got busy in taking down the orders of her brothers and later she , Aira and Yusuke had to carry everything they ordered. Of course the number was large.

"This looks great!" Sasuke exclaimed as Yusuke placed his parfait in front of him.

"I know right? But this is way bigger than I thought it would be" Iori said as he tried his.

"It's delicious"

"Wow"

The three serving smiled at each other , bowed and left. As Aira entered the Kitchen there was lots of chatter around and girls were squealing.

"Definitely the silver hair!"

"I liked the green haired one more!"

"But wasn't that Hinata Sasuke?!"

"What? Really?"

"Yeah! And there was Asahina Iori too!"

"Oh my god! But what are they doing here?"

"I think you should ask Aira - chan" Kushieda intervened.

Aira turned to face him. He was sitting on the counter eating an apple and openly challenging Aira whether she could tell everyone how they were related.

"Do you know?" One girl asked.

"They are our brothers" Ema replied smiling.

For a second no one said anything before all hell broke loose. There were screams , shouts , girls aww- ing and telling Aira and Ema how jealous they were.

"Shush!" Aira exclaimed. "You guys don't want the whole school to know right?"

"You'll be very famous if they come to know. But hell you have one popular set of brothers" One girl said her eyes forming hearts.

"I know right? Introduce me to them please?"

Ema just smiled as Aira glared at Kushieda for causing so much trouble.

Aira turned on her heel and went to take the order of the two guys who looked like thugs with piercings and ripped clothes , who were creating a ruckus which could be heard over the voices of the squealing girls.

"Welcome" She greeted.

The two guys looked up , an annoyed expression on their face "What is up with this? We wanted a maid to serve us. Go call one"

"Sorry Master. All the maids are busy .." Squealing "So that is why I will have to take your order"

"No problem" Said the other guy as he grabbed Aira's wrist "You are kinda cute too even for a guy. We can put up with you serving us for a while"

Aira's eye twitched as her tone turned threatening "Master. Let go"

The guy who had grabbed her wrist earlier pulled her close and whispered "You are a girl aren't you?"

It was true that people could make out that Aira was a girl. But it wasn't easy until you saw her from real close when some of her female features were seen.

Aira pulled back as his grip tightened "So what if I am? Let go right now or you'll regret it"

"Oye!" Some more guys entered and walked towards the same table "I see. You got a nice catch this time" And the worst part? They all looked like people who you shouldn't mess with.

"So sweetheart...your number?"

"Know the number to call the ambulance?"

"Yeah? But why?"

"Because I'll be sending you to the hospital if you don't let go right this instant"

"Why you-" Someone grabbed his shoulder and both Aira and the guy looked up to see Yusuke holding his shoulder.

"You heard the lady. Let go of her. Now" His eyes were serious and it looked like if this guy disobeyed , Yusuke would rip his shoulder out.

It was then Aira noticed the rest of her brothers behind him. She shook her head smiling. If these guys were scary , her brothers were their worse nightmare.

"You trying to pick a fight punk?"

"Yes. We will gladly spare you if you let go of her" And now Kushieda joined in.

"Eh?"

"What?"

"Don't fly too much. We'll smash you"

One by one all the guys got up and easily made the brothers look small. But that wasn't going to stop them.

Toshiro rolled his sleeves up "Let's get our sister back"

"And show them what we have got" Natsume said as he cracked his neck.

"Guys , let's get this show on the road"

All the brothers started pulling on Aira as the other side started pulling too. It became like a tug of war and all the customers watched in excitement to see which side will win.

"CAN YOU GUYS CUT IT OUT?!" Aira screamed as she pulled her hands from both the sides and started rubbing it "I AM NOT A TOY WITH WHICH YOU CAN PLAY TUG OF WAR!"

That did it.

A war started in class 2-B as a set of hot guys fought a set of guys who looked like thugs. Chairs were thrown , glasses broke , food started flying around as neither of the two groups held back.

Louis was backed up to the wall by a guy who was 6'3 and gave Louis such a glare that made his knees feel weak.

"LOUIS!" Subaru shouted "CATCH!" He threw a chair which Louis caught but then stared at Subaru silently asking him what to do.

"Ah! Damn!" He was going to run to his rescue when a guy pulled him and smashed him on the table "Louis!" He shouted again."Iori! Help him!"

"Uh..I am stuck in a problem myself" Iori answered as he picked a table and threw it at the guy in front of him who ducked and avoided it and kept walking towards him as Iori kept throwing stuff to prevent him from ascending ahead.

"Louis - san!" Ema shouted as she dodged stuff and jumped here and there as to not step on stuff "I am here!" She announced as she looked up and then realized standing at the side would have been more sensible.

"You are?" Louis asked as he saw Ema's legs shake.

"Y-Yes!" She yelled suddenly gaining confidence as she raised the broom she had brought along , higher "B-Back off! Nobody is scared of you!"

It was funny to see her that way since she was practically shaking from her head to toe.

"EMA!" Both Yusuke and Aira shouted as they ran towards her dodging things that were flying here and there.

"Take Louis - san somewhere else which is safe. We'll take care of things here" Aira exclaimed smirking as she took the broom from Ema and shooed her away.

Aira looked up and narrowed her eyes. _Take care of things here? First I need to make sure I don't die._ "You are my opponent. I challenge you"

"You are a tiny pest" The guy replied.

"Who is going to cause you so much problem" Aira replied as she swung the broom at his leg. Instead of it hurting him , it broke into two.

"Uh..? Sorry?"

"You tiny pests are irritating" He lifted Aira by the collar as she gulped in fear. She realized she still had a part of the broom left , the part that was used to sweep. She rose it till the guy's face and brushed it with that.

The guy shrieked like a girl and let go of Aira as she fell on the ground.

"You got more?!" She asked full of confidence.

All the other guys who were fighting with her brothers stopped and stared glared at Aira. She gulped and mentally kicked herself for being so over confident.

"Nuh - uh. You guys can go back to what you were doing"

The whole shop erupted in chaos as , now , not only the brothers even the other customers , Maids and Butlers started fighting the bad guys. People punched , kicked , smacked and whacked each other . There was so much chaos that nobody knew who was supporting which side.

"STOP THIS NONSENSE RIGHT HERE!" The Principal demanded entering the room and right than someone threw a pie on his face.

As the pie slowly slid down everyone stopped what they were doing and straightened. As for the Principal he didn't look pleased. Especially after the pie was thrown on his face.

He looked around to see most of the bad guys on the ground. The one lying near Aira and Ema was beaten very brutally. Aira had been hitting him with a pan and Ema was poking his head with the back of a butter knife.

The one on whom Sasuke was sitting had his one tooth broken and jacket wrapped around his face like a blindfold which Toshiro had been pulling at. The one sandwiched between Azusa and Tsubaki had his hair mishap and laces of both shoes tied together which prevented him from walking properly. The ones who were quietly standing next to Iori , Natsume and Subaru all had sauce on their T- Shirts and food on their jackets and pants. As for the ones near Louis and Kushieda they were looking the most decent , thanks to Louis negotiating with them and Kushieda threatening them not to move.

"And what is going on here?" The Principal asked his voice dangerously calm. He looked around at everybody and then stopped at a familiar face "Hinata Toshiro?"

Toshiro looked up and he silently cursed "Uh...Hi?" He offered.

"I would like you , you , you , you .." He said as he pointed at Toshiro , Sasuke , Azusa , Tsubaki , Natsume , Aira , Hibiki and some of the thugs " In my office..right now. As for the rest please escort all the customers to the exit and shut this shop to finish cleaning before lunch time"

Everyone who were called to the office slowly followed him in awkward silence without attempting to make any conversation.

As they entered the office the tension grew even more as the Principal slowly walked towards his chair and sat down placing his feet on the desk and leaning back.

He still had the stains from the pie on his shirt and tie but he didn't seem bothered. He was more interested to know what had caused such an outburst in class 2-B.

"So..? How did this happen?"

"Actually-"

"These people-"

"They were -"

"Hush!" The Principal interrupted "Only the one I direct the question to gets to answer. Kushieda - san?"

"Well , this thug here-"

"-I am not a thug" The guy who had been messing with Aira interrupted.

"Please let him speak"

"So this guy here was messing around with Aira - san here.." He said pointing at Aira who was trying to stop her eye from twitching at the use of san by him "So Yusuke - kun from our class asked him to stop and he didn't so a …" He gulped and stopped himself, from saying 'War broke out' "We had a little disagreement"

"It looks a lot more than a disagreement Kushieda - san"

Hibiki just gave a nervous laugh and continued "Well , we couldn't say that a hurricane hit our shop because that's what it looked like"

The Principal shook his head smiling and then after a few more questions to the others dismissed them all making them promise to help in cleaning up.

"Well , this sucked"

"Sure did" Replied Toshiro as he ran a hand through his hair.

"AIRA!"

The said girl along with her brothers turned to see Amy running towards them. She was dressed casually with her hair in a french braid.

"Hey.." Aira greeted trying not to strangle her for what she had done.

"I tried calling Rui but she wasn't lifting her phone and now thankfully I bumped into you. You look great in that outfit by the way"

"Let's go Sasuke. We have to finish cleaning" Toshiro said as he grabbed Sasuke's arm and dragged him ahead.

Amy tried to ignore the fact that it was because of her he was acting like this. She turned to Aira's new family "Hi!" She smiled.

"Hey" They simultaneously greeted.

"Show me the way to your cafe" Amy said grabbing Aira "Lead the way"

"I will. But I doubt you can call it a cafe now"

"Why what happened?"

As Aira finished narrating what happened they reached the class , where now , her whole family ( except Fúto who was busy with his class ) was standing attracting lots of attention.

"Woah! Awesome work sis!" Rui said as she walked towards Aira and slapped her on the back "Hey Amy" She greeted.

"Gee...thanks Dee.."

"You made more mess than people can ever even try to make" Mia shook her head "Toshiro? Azusa , Iori , Subaru , Louis , Natsume? I didn't expect this from you"

"You left me!" Sasuke and Tsubaki whined.

Everyone laughed at their childish antics and how they resembled each other when they pouted.

"So how was Fúto's class?"

"Oh! He looked devastatingly handsome in his vampire outfit" Rui said grinning.

"Sorry I asked you. How was it Ruka?" Aira asked ignoring Rui.

"It was awesome. Loved it! Fúto - nii chan was amazing!"

"Alright. You guys can roam around and come back in the afternoon to visit us. We'll finish cleaning by than"

"Hai" Rui said "C'mon Ruka! Let's go have some takoyaki"

* * *

Aira sat on the ground that was now spotless and clean of any type of stain. Her brother's had helped in cleaning and buying new stuff for cooking and bought new glasses too. They replaced everything they had broken. Of course the thug looking guys helped and payed for what they had broken too.

"Damn. I am beat"

"Good work" Hibiki said handing her a juice bottle.

"Dang it" She said taking a sip.

"Good work everyone" The Class Rep congratulated "We have one hour's time. You are free till then"

"Yay!" Everyone cheered as they slowly started getting up.

"Might as well change" Aira said as she took her clothes and together with the rest of the girls entered the restroom.

As Aira and Ema walked in all the girls fell silent and stared at them. Aira narrowed her eyes and rose an eyebrow. The girls gulped and went back to changing.

"What was all that about?" Ema whispered as she and Aira walked out.

"Who knows?"

"I know! Wanna go visit Fúto - kun?"

"Might as well. Let's go call Yusuke"

"Alright"

"You guys can go ahead. I don't wanna meet that brat" Yusuke said "Sasakura and me are going for lunch anyway"

"Oh.." Ema's face dropped "Let's go Aira" She said as she grabbed Aira's arm and walked ahead.

Aira turned around and gave Yusuke a you - are - doing - a - big - mistake - Ema - is - going - to - get - scared look. Yusuke's eyes widened and then he walked faster and appeared in front of Ema.

"On a second thought. I am coming"

"But just now you said-"

"Let's go!" Aira said as she grabbed the arms of her siblings and walked ahead.

As they reached Class 1-A , Aira hoped she hadn't come. It wasn't that she was scared of horror , it's just that ..she hated it. It was her most disliked genre.

"Tickets for three" She heard Ema say and she tensed which didn't go unnoticed by Yusuke.

"You alright?"

"Y-Yeah..why?"

"No. Just that you were shivering a bit"

"They say they won't allow three people at once" Ema said turning to the other two.

"Uh..that's bad" Aira said shrugging.

"Are you scared? Yusuke - kun?"

"No!" He replied without missing a beat.

"Than Aira and I will go first because she is scared. Are you fine with coming after?"

"Who said I am scared?" Aira said as she held her chin high "I'll come after you both!"

"You sure?" Ema asked.

"Yes! 1000% You can go without any worry!"

"Alright" She turned to the lady who was collecting the money.

Aira took this chance and grabbed Yusuke's arm and pulled him a bit close so that only he could hear what she wanted to say "You better not waste this chance! Take full advantage!" She let go as soon as Ema turned and Aira smiled sweetly at her.

"Here" She handed Aira her ticket "Yusuke - kun , shall we?"

"Y-Yeah!"

"Yusuke. Don't forget what I said. Have fun!" She said as she waved when they walked inside "And now I have to figure out what should I do to save myself" She muttered.

"You are scared of horror?"

Aira turned to the person who had talked to her and was a bit taken aback. She looked strangely familiar.

"I am sorry. Have we met before?"

"I knew you wouldn't recognize me Aria" The said girl smiled as Aira narrowed her eyes. Her memory skills weren't that bad , just a bit rusted at recognizing faces "I am Amamiya Ayaka" She held her hand out and winked.

"Amy's sister!" Aira exclaimed as she grabbed her hand and pulled her for a hug "Long time Aya!"

"Yup. 4 years to be precise" She replied patting Aira's back as she pulled away "You look so beautiful!"

"You are one to say. Have you seen yourself?"

Amamiya Ayaka. She was Amy's younger sister who was 20 years old. She had gone to London three years back to study 'Interior Designing' . She looked a lot like Amy but their personalities were polar opposites. Sasuke and her had met in junior High School and became best friends in high school. Sasuke had told her he would never look at her let alone talk to her if she went away. Hours of convincing and he still didn't budge. He was so angry he didn't even come to see her off at the airport. It broke Ayaka's heart but she did want to go to London. And she did. Sasuke never mentioned her or spoke about her to anyone . Whenever the topic came up he swiftly dodged it or stepped out of the conversation. He kept his word and never once tried talking to Ayaka. She called him everyday and tried talking but he either handed the phone to someone else or simply hung up.

"Heh. Thanks. Wanna go together?"

"Sure. Infact please go with me!" The best part about Ayaka was that she was outgoing and didn't have a problem talking to anyone at all. She was sweet and understanding.

"You can go in now" The lady who was standing outside said.

"Great. Here comes my worst nightmare" Aira said as she stepped in through the door with Ayaka.

"Horror houses are fun" Ayaka said walking behind Aira until she stiffened. Immediately she was by her side "Are you okay? We'll go back out if you want to"

"N-No. I am fine. Let's go fast and finish this ASAP"

"Fine than. I'll scold anyone who tries to scare you"

Aira laughed at that "I wouldn't like to see you doing that" Than an idea popped in her mind "Infact , do it when I ask you" She thought thinking about Futo getting scolded by Ayaka.

Ayaka tilted her head to the side and then gripped Aira's hand and smiled "Okay. Well then , shall we?"

"Ofcourse"

Ayaka held her hand all the way. They saw ghosts , goblins , zombies , weird formed and faced creatures. It made Aira feel really weak. Ayaka just laughed and walked ahead. When those people kept following them too , Ayaka would first politely tell them to go , if they didn't she would make them pay for it.

They reached a coffin which had some weird noises coming from inside. On it was written with blood or probably ketchup - 'Do not open. Unless you wanna see your last day'. But that coffin was…shifting. Muffled voices were coming from inside and it looked like the Mummy was having problems with its bandages. Ayaka walked forward and let go of Aira's hand to open the coffin when Aira grabbed her hand.

"It says 'Do not open' "

"But , Mister Mummy might be in a problem"

"You sure?" At that the coffin shifted more and Aira got even more creeped out.

"Absolutely" Ayaka placed her hands on the side and tried pushing it up. It didn't open. She bent a little to see that the latch had something in the middle like a piece of wood which prevented it from opening. Without hesitation , Ayaka pulled the piece out and threw it aside. She opened the latch and then the top of it "Are you okay , Mister Mummy?"

What they saw inside was completely unexpected. There was a girl in a nurse outfit on top of a guy and when they both looked up , Aira smirked. The girl immediately blushed which wasn't very visible and got up and out of the coffin. The guy below her had an irritated look on his face as he also got out of the coffin.

"I am really sorry to disturb you both like this. I-I wasn't aware of what was going on. I thought Mister Mummy might be in there and because he was shifting in the coffin he might be in trouble -"

"Oh no! Please don't apologize. Actually we were stuck in there. Thank you so much for helping us out" Akemi thanked.

"Oh. You sure? Because I think you guys didn't mind it at all" Aira teased.

"Of course I minded it. We have been in there for forty five minutes now. And I feel crushed under her weight" Fúto replied in an irritated tone.

"I had asked you whether you would like to shift places. You said No"

"But didn't Em and Yusuke pass from here?" Aira asked her brows furrowing.

"That idiot realized I was in here. I had recognized his voice and called him. He realized I was in here. Instead of helping , he sat on the coffin. And than without any help walked away"

"You guys...know each other?"

"Ah! Yes! He is my brother Fúto"

"Your brother? As in cousin?"

"Uh..not cousin"

"Distant cousin?"

"No..long story short , I have thirteen new brothers"

"...WHAT?!" Ayaka looked so shocked as if she was going to faint.

"I'll tell you what happened later. Fúto , Akemi , meet Ayaka. She's Amy's sister"

"Nice to meet you" Akemi said smiling , though it looked creepy because she was wearing a torn nurse outfit and had a scar (a fake one) across her cheek. Fúto? Well , he just nodded in her direction.

"I think we should get going"

"Yeah. I'll talk to you guys later!" Aira said as she waved and walked ahead with Ayaka. She was going to get the juicy details later.

"Emi!" Ayaka greeted as they stepped out of the exit and saw Yusuke and Ema standing there waiting for Aira.

"Huh? AYA?!"

"Emi!" She greeted back smiling as they hugged. When they pulled back Ayaka's eyes met Yusuke's "Your boyfriend?" She asked.

"N-No!" They both denied together as they turned beet red and Aira started laughing.

"No..he is one of our new brothers"

"New brothers..Oh! The thirteen brother thing right?"

"Yeah. But..what are you doing here? I have been meaning to ask. Aren't you supposed to be with Amy?"

"Yeah..She was talking on the phone and then I saw this one stall and I went to have a look when I came back she wasn't there . So I went and decided to have a look myself"

"Oh! We are heading back out to have lunch. Wanna join?"

"Sure. We might meet the others"

* * *

"Ayaka! Where were you?!" Amy shouted as she got up from where she was sitting and stomped towards her sister.

"I could ask you the same thing. Thank the Heavens I met Aria and Emi and their brothers"

"Oh?" She looked behind Ayaka to see Aira , Ema , Yusuke and Fúto "You just met two of them. The rest are here" She gestured with her head to the side where Aira's whole family was sitting.

"So many…" She trailed as she slowly looked at all of them , nodding in their direction.

"I'll go get some juice. What do you want Shiro - nii?"

Ayaka's head snapped in the direction of the familiar voice as she saw Sasuke's retreating figure and her eyes widened. She took a step forward but Aira grabbed her arm. Ayaka turned and saw Aira shaking her head.

 _This won't go as I planned. But if we could get Ayaka on our side?_ Aira gulped. _This was a risk worth taking. If she could get Ayaka on her side , things will be even more easier and better._

* * *

"SAY WHAAT?"

"Sasuke please. Only you can do this. If Aya is on our side than we can complete what we want"

"No! I am not doing it Aria! You can ask me anything but this!"

"Sasuke..think 'bout Shiro - nii" Rui said "As much as you dislike it. It's are best bet right now"

"Rui..no is a no"

"Oh! C'mon Sasuke. Please?" Airaa pleaded.

"You can do it yourself Aira. Count me out of this part" Sasuke said walking away.

"Is it in their genes?" Ema asked.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Amy and Ayaka. One with Sasuke and one with Shiro - nii" She said clicking her tongue.

"I guess I'll handle Ayaka" Mia said getting up from where she was sitting.

"But Mia-!"

"You don't have to worry about it. I got this"

* * *

"I can't believe Amy did this" Ayaka spoke over the phone "Shiro - nii..I can totally feel what he feels"

"So...?"

"Huh?" She paused for a moment before adding "Oh yes! I am helping! I have to punish her too!"

"WHAT? Seriously?" Aira asked as she jumped out of her seat , startling Ema , Rui and Sasuke.

"Seriously" Ayaka confirmed

"You just have to get Amy here now , leave the rest to us" Aira said smiling.

"Okay. I'll call her up. Will be there in ten minutes. All the very best. May my sister learn something"

"Thanks. Bye" With that she hung up.

"So the only person remaining is Shiro - nii?" Ema asked.

"Not anymore" The door opened and walked in Hibiki with Toshiro.

"Talking about me? Now that's a first" Toshiro said as he laughed and sat down next to Ema who was sweating.

Minutes passed and no one talked. Until Mia broke the silence.

"Hey Hibiki. What brings you here?"

"Oh! Wanted to discuss some stuff about the school fest with Aira , Ema and Yusuke. We are in the same class right?"

"Oh! Right!" She said as she forced smile.

"Mia? Are you okay?" Toshiro asked "You are sweating"

"Am I?" She asked still smiling.

"Yeaah"

Rui leaned close to Aira and whilst smiling whispered "Does Hibiki know the plan too?"

"Yeah. I thought we might need help. So I told him too" She whispered back.

The door opened and Amy walked in "Hey! Good evening!"

"Hi.."

"What up? Aya told me you guys wanted to tell me something"

"Oh yeah! Let her arrive too"

And there was silence again.

Aira looked at Hibiki who was also staring at her. She rose her eyebrows and he nodded in return. _Wataru and Ruka were busy._ _More like kept busy._

This time when the door burst open and all the Asahina brother's followed by Ayaka started walking in greeting as they exchanged smiles , fist bumps and high fives with everyone. Aira smirked.

 _It was show time_

* * *

 **Alright. I know I am killing you guys by not telling you what exactly is going on. Forgive me but all this is very much needed.**

 **So..this chapter was extra long ..don't believe me? It was 10K words. Yup 10K!**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews , follows and favorites..you guys rock!**

 **I am not giving any guarantee about updating faster or anything. I will update when I have time , because honestly? My schedule is even more messed up now. But this story is not forgotten. It will be put on hold for a while after the next chapter. I was planning on doing it after this one , but I don't want an army of angry readers behind me who are about to kill me for putting it on hold after leaving you guys in a cliffhanger.**

 **Till 32nd December's introduced..**

 **MYSTEARICA BLAZE**


	7. Revelations and Bonds

**I present to you the new and the next chapter!**

* * *

"Woah. Sometimes the number of people in your family surprises me" Ayaka said as she exhaled and looked around at the people.

"Get used to it" Rui shrugged.

"So ..why are we here?" Hikaru asked , who very strangely was dressed in a male outfit.

"Oh! We are performing a drama next week! It's written by Kushieda - kun and Aria for one of our assignments , and we thought that we might show it to you and know your opinion about it" Ema explained "The more people to see how it is , the better it is right?"

"And to see whether it works or not , I'll be narrating the story"

"And while this is happening , Ema - san , Yusuke and me will making changes" Kushieda smiled "Shall we start?"

"Okay" Lots of people chorused and you could make out the excitement in their voices.

"Our main protagonists are ; Reimi - kun , Nana - chan and Touka - kun. So that you guys don't get confused , we'll have some of you take roles and we'll use their names instead"

"This seems interesting.." Kaname said as we licked his lower lip , making Aira shiver from her toes till her neck.

"Aira - chan can take her pick" Kushieda said.

 _Even though we are acting he is doing it pretty well._ "Uh..Shiro - nii as Touka - kun!" Aira said grinning as Toshiro got up , shaking his head "And ..Amy! As Nana - chan!" Toshiro who was walking towards Aira stopped in his tracks and was about to turn around when Aira stopped him "No backing out now!"

"Don't you think Kyo - san would be suited for Reimi - kun?" Ema asked.

"Good idea! Come up here!"

Smirking , Aira mentally thanked Mia for this amazing plan as she saw Ukyo sink further in his seat. It wasn't until a reassuring pat and nod from Masaomi did he (rather reluctantly) get up.

Those three next to each other awkwardly. Like they would be anywhere but here.

"So .. Reimi - kun as in Kyo - san happens to be a straightforward person but is extremely caring. Nana - chan who is Amy is a very sweet and kind girl. Touka - kun who is Shiro - nii is pretty quiet but like Kyo - san extremely caring. Got it?"

"Yeah"

"Shall we start?"

"We shall"

"Alright" Aira cleared her throat "Once upon a time..it can't be called that , right?"

"Aira!"

"Sorry" She cleared her throat again "So..the story begins with our two main protagonists 'Amy' and 'Toshiro' who happen to be best friends. As they enter high school their small little duo has an extra addition of 'Ukyo' "

"Toshiro and Ukyo get along pretty well because they both are used to the responsibility that is given to them. The real problem occurs about 2-3 months after they become good friends" Aira continued "That is..because of Amy. Ukyo who was aware about the fact that Amy and Toshiro were dating , took Amy out on a date. He shared glimpses of his past about his ex with her and wished her and Toshiro good luck ..when Amy did something unacceptable"

"What..?"

"Nana cheated on Touka"

Awkward silence filled the room as lots of people sunk in their seats not knowing what to say.

"And?" Natsume who looked like he didn't get it , asked. Tsubaki and Azusa glared at his brother , who silently apologized.

"Oh? Well , Touka came to know about it" Aira shrugged.

"Oh my" Hikaru whispered.

"And then?" Subaru asked. He , like Natsume , looked like he didn't get it either.

"Uh..we are stuck here..we need your help -" Aira started

"I have something to do!" Both Toshiro and Amy got up at the same time.

 _Silence._

Amy started walking towards the elevator as Toshiro took the staircase and ran upstairs. Everyone watched silently as the two ran out of sight and then gave each other wary looks.

Mia cleared her throat "Now that we have made things easier..is there something you would like to tell us Ukyo?"

Everybody's eyes turned to him , who looked extremely surprised at Mia's boldness "Uh..yes"

"About time you did tell us" Louis said , folding his legs.

All the Hinata's and Kushieda turned to Louis , looking extremely shocked by what he had said.

"Don't look at us like that" Natsume said "You guys aren't the only ones who know what happened"

"Wait! That means-!"

"We know it too.." Iori said

"Iori , you too?!"

"So , let's hear it Ukyo" Masaomi said , crossing his arms.

"I knew this was coming sooner or later.." Ukyo muttered.

"Well..?"

 _(Flashback)_

"Ukyo , where are we going?"

"It's a place I had found when I had come here with my brothers. Nobody except me knows this place"

"B-But where is it? The beach is really far now"

"I know..just a little while more"

"So..this place you are talking about. Does anyone know about it? Or is it secret?"

"Well , only one person knows. Besides you and me that is"

"Ahh. Who?"

At this Ukyo fell silent and it felt like the temperature dropped around them. Amy who looked like she had realized this , silently followed behind him.

"I-I am sorry"

"It's alright...I brought Reina here on our first date"

"I see.."

"That's all in the past. There is nothing to be sorry about"

A little time passed before Amy spoke "What was she like?"

"Amy. Don't step into territories you are not supposed to"

"Sorry" She yet again apologized.

They kept walking in awkward silence for another ten minutes until Ukyo who was a step ahead of Amy stopped and turned around "We are here. Now I want you to close your eyes and let me guide you"

"Uh..how will I walk if I am not allowed to look?"

"Like this?" Ukyo took Amy's hand in her's and entwined their fingers "I'll lead you"

Guilt panged Amy's chest and she couldn't decipher why. Letting the matter slide she let Ukyo lead her wherever he was going to.

"Now. Open your eyes" She did as she was asked , slowly opened her eyes only to leave her mouth hanging open.

"Oh my God. This is so beautiful!" Amy exclaimed as she openly gaped at the scenery in front of her.

It was a small cave which was a mini beach in itself. Ferns and creepers hung from the roof and instead of the sand being Sun yellow , this one was stark white in color shining like thousands of diamonds , making the cave glow.

"This..this is so beautiful! No..even beautiful doesn't define this place! It would be-"

"Calm down" Ukyo laughed "But I don't blame you. I was as star struck as you were when I discovered this 13 years back"

"It's that old?!"

"Uh huh. And every time I see it , I am still left speechless" Ukyo smiled "Come..let's go sit"

As they quietly sat on the sand and stared at the setting Sun they couldn't help but feel at ease.

"Reina..Ema looks like her"

"What?" Amy breathed not believing what she heard.

"Yeah. I was very shocked when I first saw Ema. To think she was a replica of Reina"

Amy knew it was rude to prod on such private matters , but curiosity took charge "Why did you guys split?"

"I met her when I was studying law. We were both in the same feild. After I started going out with her , her attitude changed. She wanted my brothers and I to do whatever she asked for. And when she crossed the line..we split"

"Oh.." Was all that came out from Amy's mouth.

"Tell me about you and -" Before Ukyo could complete , Amy entwined her fingers with him.

"Just know that if you ever need someone to talk to ..I am here" She smiled.

"Thanks"

After a moment of silence , Amy leaned her head against his shoulder "Do you still like her?"

"I don't know. I keep meeting her time to time and she still has the nerve to act as if I was at fault"

"But the way you talk about her and the way your eyes shine whenever you mention her name is enough for anyone to realize you are in love with her"

"Am I now?" Ukyo laughed.

"Don't make yourself so miserable over her. Wouldn't you want her back?"

"If I could , maybe" Ukyo sighed "That is if she changes"

"You want to test her and get on her nerves?"

"How?"

"Uh.." Amy drawled and lifted her head from Ukyo's shoulder "Wanna go out with me?"

At this Ukyo's face morphed into one of plain horror "What?"

"Calm down , silly. I am still Shiro's girlfriend. I was asking whether you wanna go out with me and see if she gets jealous?"

"I don't think this is a good idea.."

"Why not?"

"Toshiro has put his trust into me when I was chosen during the game. I can't go ahead and do this behind his back"

Amy exhaled rolling her eyes "That is _if_ Shiro comes to know that is"

"Wait wait wait!" Ukyo exclaimed completely pulling back "This was bad enough with Shiro's permission , if we do it behind his back- No! I can't and I won't.."

Ukyo trailed off when Amy leaned closer to him , so close that it made Ukyo uncomfortable "When I don't have a problem ..how the hell can you?"

"What are you implying , Amy? This is cheating!"

"Ukyo. Shiro isn't here to know about it , I don't have a problem with it , this is a good chance to get back with your ex girlfriend , then why the hell are you refusing?"

"I still don't think it's a good idea. I can't let Toshiro down like this"

"C'mon Ukyo.." Amy slurred "He isn't even here to know about it..we could just.." She moved closer to him and Ukyo's eyes widened as he pushed her off him and got up.

"It's late. We should leave"

"But Ukyo..about what.."

"Don't even try Amy. I am not even considering the option"

 _(End of Flashback)_

"She apologized on our way back home" Ukyo completed and closed his eyes as he leaned further into the couch he had taken a seat on.

Everyone was so silent that you could hear water dripping from a tap three floors below. After what seemed like a decade , Sasuke sighed very loudly making every snap out of the trance the story had put them in.

Sasuke got up and walked towards Ukyo and held his fist out in an attempt of a fist bump "Thank you for taking Shiro - nii's side. Thank you so much"

It was as if Sasuke placed a spell by doing that because after that Rui , Ema , Aira and Mia stood up and bowed thanking Ukyo.

Ukyo was suddenly bewildered by everything that was happening because this wasn't the response he was expecting.

A loud laugh broke everyone out of their trance once again and everyone's head snapped towards Fúto who had a hand on his mouth trying to stifle his laughter. Next to him Yusuke's face was 3/4th in a cushion as his body vibrated from laughter.

"Aira - nee.." Fúto had tears coming out of his eyes as he tried to speak whilst laughing "Looks the.. most ridiculous..right now!" And than Yusuke and him burst into another fit of laughter.

Aira's eyes widened in anger as she stood up straighter and walked towards Fúto , not forgetting to pick a cushion up while she did so. Fúto was so busy laughing that he didn't notice her until she towered over him.

"Ai..ra - nee?" He asked trying to calm down.

Just as he finished , Aira swung the cushion and smacked him square in the face. His face turned red and everyone was quiet again.

Not for long.

Yusuke fell off the couch laughing so hard he was having trouble breathing.

"Who...looks..ridiculous now? Huh..Fúto?" And he burst into laughter again with almost everyone joining in.

"Just you wait , you baka!" Fúto shouted as he grabbed a cushion and swung it at Yusuke who immediately sobered up.

"Calling for a fight , eh punk?"

"Let me save the tables.." Masaomi muttered pulling the glass tables in the corner with Ukyo's help as they both realized all hell was going to break loose.

"I am on Yusuke's team!" Aira hollered as she stood beside Yusuke.

"Then I am on Aira - chan's team!" Tsubaki announced as he too like the other two picked a cushion up.

"Me too!"

"Who wants to be on Fúto's team anyway?"

"Me!" Rui exclaimed "I am on Fúto - kun's team!"

"It'll be unfair so.." Ema stood beside Rui.

"I am with my sisters" Mia smiled.

"I am your sister too!" Aira whined.

"Sad luck" Mia winked.

"I got my awesome brothers with me! We'll whoop your butts!"

"ATTACK!" Both the teams exclaimed as they got into a pillow fight , smacking and whacking each other.

By the time they were done , there wasn't a single cushion that wasn't split open. If it didn't tear itself , it was purposely torn. The whole room was covered in feathers as all of them sprawled out on the floor , laughing.

"I think ..I need an emergency supply of oxygen" Yusuke breathed "From all the laughing I did"

"I ..don't think I can help myself up to help you , Yusuke" Masaomi said in between breaths.

"You don't need to worry, Masa - san. Em is right beside him to help him if he needs it" Aira laughed.

"You!' Ema got up and towered above Aira who was next to her.

"All the cushions are gone , Em. What are you going to do? Throw the couch at me?"

"Come here! You sneaky little-!"

As the whole room erupted in laughter again , no one realized that Ayaka had not once smiled.

* * *

A knock on his door made Sasuke (rather slowly) get out of the shower he was taking to get the feathers off his body. With only shorts on he walked towards the door , opening it while drying his hair with a towel.

As soon as he came face to face with Ayaka , all the color drained from his face. They just stood there staring at each other , with neither opening their mouths but having thousands of words exchange between them.

"Sasuke I-"

He held a hand up signalling her that he didn't want to talk to her and that she should leave him alone.

Ayaka's eyes studied him carefully. He still looked as handsome as ever. His blue hair tousled over his head but still managing to look good , his grey eyes narrowed in her direction in a cold , granite and unfamiliar way that no longer held the warmth she used to feel whever she made eye contact with them.

Sasuke took a step back and just as she was about to open her mouth he shut the door on her face.

Tears formed in Ayaka's eyes at the hostility. She raised her clenched fist and knocked on his door again , softly. When he didn't reply she knocked harder , louder. When she was about to bang on the door , it opened and Sasuke glared at her.

" _Leave. Me. Alone_ " That was the first thing he had said to her after three years.

"Hear me out , Sasuke. Please"

"I don't want to. You don't need to explain yourself for anything. Just.." He groaned in frustration and ran a hand through his hair , pulling on it "Don't talk to me , don't look at me , don't acknowledge my presence. It will make things ten times easier for you and _me_ "

"I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"You know that I can't act like I haven't ever known you"

"You _didn't_ "

"Don't…" Tears started flowing down Ayaka's eyes but Sasuke's gaze didn't once falter "We were best friends..how could I not know you?"

"Such an amazing best friend you were. You couldn't even consider my opinion before leaving. Full of _fake promises_ you were" Sasuke gripped the door knob "Leave me alone"

"How do you expect me to do that?"

"You didn't have a problem for these three years. How come you have a problem now?"

"You know it was my dream! It always had been!"

"Exactly. Your _godforsaken_ dream. Aren't you happy fulfilling it?"

"Why are you talking like this?" Ayaka pursed her lips and she reached out for his arm which he pulled back.

Hurt flashed in her eyes as her body shook from crying so much. Sasuke stared at her with a blank expression on his face and he sighed.

He gripped the handle of his door tighter and started speaking "We can never go back to how we were. Remember that. Leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you" With that he shut the door on her face.

Ayaka was too emotionally and mentally drained to knock on his door again. As she wiped her tears away with the sleeves of her sweater , she bit her lower lip and turned around to walk away except she couldn't take a step away from the door.

She leaned on the door with a small thud and slid down as a fresh set of tears started falling down her cheeks.

Footsteps came to a stop in front of her and she looked up to see Ema looking at her with sorrow for her written all over her face.

Ema hadn't meant to eavesdrop but she was scared that it might turn a little nasty. A very big part of her was hoping Sasuke and Ayaka would patch things up and return to normal but Ema knew that was hard.

She crouched down and gripped Ayaka's arms making her stand up. She put an arm around her shoulder and started leading her towards her room.

Little did the two girls know that on the other side of the door , there was someone else sitting while leaning on the door , his head in his hands.

* * *

Ema and Aira walked through the doors of their classroom the following day only to see Kushieda standing on a table and barking orders in a megaphone God knows he got from to the students who were running around the classroom.

Yusuke entered behind and rose an eyebrow at the scene in front of him and grabbed the arm of one of his classmates , stopping him.

"What's going on?"

"YUSUKE! EMA - SAN!" Kushieda shouted in the megaphone "GET CHANGED AND START HELPING!"

Ema and Yusuke were so shocked but suddenly snapped out of it and ran towards the changing room leaving a confused Aira behind.

Aira knew how she would get answers. She started walking towards Kushieda and he noticed her as she stood by the foot of the table.

He lowered the megaphone and rose an eyebrow in question which only got him a replica of his expression in return.

"Class 2 - A is winning. They announced the class in lead. Their stupid 'Magic Castle' is winning!"

Aira gave him a look of disbelief when she heard this. That's is why he was ordering people around to get their butts moving?

"What do they have there anyway?"

"MIRAMOTO - SAN! THEY NEED HELP WITH THE WALL COVERS!" Kushieda lowered his megaphone again "What did you say?"

"What do have in that 'Magic Castle' anyway?"

"Fortune telling , palm reading , tarot cards , fortune cookies..stuff like that. It's not worth a single penny people are paying for it. The students are just brewing some good luck shit to the customers making them happy and boom! The next thing I know? We are coming second!"

Aira smiled at his childish behaviour. Shaking her heard she walked inside the makeshift changing room and started changing so that she could help out.

When she came out she saw there were carpenters in the room and a few people were fixing a mini chandelier in the middle. The tables were covered in a silk white cloth now and the chairs were a deep brown color with soft cushions. The walls had been changed from white to a warm brown and yellow curtains were replaced by red velvet ones.

Aira openly gaped as she saw everything unfolding in front of her. She wasn't the only one though. The whole class was openly gaping as Kushieda was the only one ordering the men around.

"What's going on?" Aira asked Ema as she came to stand beside her.

"The girls told me Kushieda - kun was really upset by everything that happened yesterday , because of which we came second. That's why he arranged for all this. But boy , this is gorgeous"

Aira couldn't believe Kushieda was going this far just to win these stupid contests. But she couldn't allow him to work so hard on his own. Shaking her head she pulled her phone out.

After three rings , the guy she called picked up.

"Hello? How may I help you?"

"Hi there. This is Aira Hinata here"

"Ah. Yes ma'am. How may I help you?"

"I need to order new sets of cutleries. From plates to glasses till spoons , forks and knives"

"Certainly ma'am"

* * *

 **Hey there everyone!**

 **Long long time it has been!**

 **I hope this chapter cleared things up. But I don't know why writing about Ayaka and Sasuke was painfully awesome. They were adorable right? I get that they aren't the main characters but I couldn't resist myself.**

 **Thank you for all the follows and favorites you guys have given this story! It means a lot!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Do leave a review!**

 **Till 32nd December..**

 **TBLAZE**


End file.
